Love Blood
by PczZitoO
Summary: Len se ha vuleto un vampiro que vaga por el mundo. pero al regresar a su ciudad natal se encuentra con una chica quien posee ciertos poderes magicos, podra florecer su amor ante las abversidades que se presentaran ante ellos?. descubranlo :
1. Prologo

_****__**Bueno, bueno aquí subiendo un nuevo proyecto que quiero iniciar n.n espero qe sea de su agrado ya se que no soy muy buena y asi, así que no se preocupen si no les gusta**_  


_****__**Disclamer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece es propiedad de Cripton Media_

* * *

_**Love Blood**_

_**By B. Poot**_

**Prólogo**

_**La vida es corta para algunos, mientras que para otros apenas comienza…**_

_Crecí en Bucarest, Rumania. Una ciudad donde se contaban historias de brujas, monstruos vampiros y otros seres capaces de asustar al hombre más valiente. Nunca creí en ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_Ese día todo comenzó como de costumbre. Después de la comida mi padre —quien tenía una pequeña tienda— me encargo algunos mandados, los cuales no pude terminar hasta ya entrada la noche. En aquella ciudad el estar afuera después de las 10:00 pm significaba para algunos la muerte y para otros una maldición. Francamente nunca preste atención a los avisos que daban los ancianos acerca de estar solo en las calles, no era de esas personas que creían en cosas sobrenaturales y tampoco me asustaba fácilmente con los cuentos y leyendas que se contaban en los lares._

_Poco a poco las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando, solo las farolas de las calles alumbraban mi camino y una que otra luciérnaga._

"_Debo llegar pronto o mis padres se enojaran"_

_Pensaba tranquilo a pesar de estar solo en la peligrosa Bucarest. Incluso creí que no había ninguna alma humana cerca hasta que poco a poco mis oídos captaron unos pequeños sollozos. Ahí en frente de mí se encontraba una pequeña de cabellera rojiza cuyos bucles caían suavemente sobre sus hombros delgados, por un momento pensé que aquella chica era una ilusión provocada por el sueño pero rechace tal pensamiento al verla acercarse más hacia mi dirección. Sus ojos relucían ante los débiles rayos de luna, provocando que se vieran más rojos de lo que eran._

—_¿ Disculpa, te sucede algo? —pregunte con voz suave para no asustarla. Ella asintió._

_Sus ojos se posaron en los míos. A pesar de aparentar mi edad sus ojos mostraban ser más que los de una chiquilla. Se veían un tanto fríos y por un momento me pareció notar un brillo extraño en ellos, pero este desapareció cuando la chica comenzó a llorar. _

—_Estoy perdida —admitió la niña mientras se secaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos con la manga de su vestido azul marino. Se veía débil e indefensa aunque eso solo hacia resaltar su belleza, la cual era imposible no notar—, ¿Me ayudarías a buscar a mi madre? _

_No sabía que contestar, realmente llevaba prisa por llegar a mi hogar, donde de seguro mis padres y hermana estaba preocupados por mí bienestar, pero el dejar a una dama en una situación así no era para nada educado ni caballeroso._

—_Seguro —conteste, mis padres comprenderían el porqué de mi atraso si les explicaba la razón._

_La chica de cabellos rojos sonrió ante mi respuesta. _

—_Me llamo Kasane Teto, mucho gusto —se presento haciendo una leve reverencia con la falda de su vestido en señal de respeto._

—_Kagamine Len —respondí siguiéndola mientras se abría paso entre las oscuras calles de la ciudad. _

_Durante el camino Kasane me contó que era francesa, sus padres eran de París y trabajaban para uno de los señores más importantes de su región. Había llegado a Bucarest en busca de algunos encargos solicitados por su amo en compañía de su madre. Ambas se habían separado por culpa del mercado dominical debido a que había demasiadas personas en la plaza de la ciudad. _

_Poco a poco caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada de una pequeña iglesia donde se detuvo. No recordaba bien en donde estábamos ya que no frecuentaba aquellos lares, pero la iglesia parecía bastante vieja e incluso abandonada. La verja estaba oxidada y el edificio parecía caerse pedazo a pedazo._

—_¿ Pasa algo? —pregunte con curiosidad_

—_¡ Oh!, parece que ya llegamos —exclamó dubitativa mientras observaba la edificación_

_Su semblante era cubierto por su cabello impidiendo que leyera lo que sus ojos reflejaban. Su pequeña figura envuelta en satín azul marino contrastaba con aquel lugar tan sombrío, incluso parecía uno de esos ángeles que habían caído a la tierra a causa de su desobediencia al señor._

—_Gracias—susurró en mi oído. Sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de mi cuello, no había notado cuando se había acercado a mí y mucho menos cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo en un helado abrazo._

—_D-De nada —alcance a decir algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una chica que no fuera mi madre o hermana._

_Los delgados labios de la pelirrojo formaron una sonrisa un tanto perversa que desencajaba con su imagen, aunque no tanto con el supuesto de ángel caído. Su aliento helado acaricio levemente la piel de mi cuello provocando que me dieran algunos escalofríos._

—… _Hueles muy bien —Dijo pegando sus labios en mi cuello. Aquellas palabras me hicieron dudar por un momento si ella era quien decía ser._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces ella enterró sus relucientes colmillos en mi cuello, succionando aquel liquido que da la vida. Lo último que recuerdo es aquella sonrisa siniestra llena de satisfacción antes de quedar tirado en fría acera de la ciudad de Bucarest_

_Antes de perder todo lo que tenía y comenzar como una nueva persona, una criatura de la oscuridad. Antes de volverme un hijo de la noche._

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy ;)**_

_**Lo único que pido es un review *u* diciendo si quieren continuación o si ahí lo abandono.**_

_**Ustedes deciden n.n**_

_**Que estén bien Peace&Love**_

_**By**_

_**PczZitoO**_


	2. CAP I

**¡Hola mundo fan fic!^^**

**Bueno aquí yo otra vez actualizando este fic que deje la ultima vez, bueno espero que les guste el capitulo I de Love blood, pues no me inspire tanto, pero me gusto como quedo :)**

**Los dejo leer en paz xDD**

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece bal, bla, bla_

* * *

**Love Blood**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo I**

**Bucarest, Rumania 1185**

—_Hermana muéstremelo otra vez —pedía el pequeño rubio con una enorme sonrisa surcando sus labios._

_La chica junto a él río encantada por las suplicas de su hermano menor, a quien le llevaba por lo menos unos cinco años. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca en la entrada de la tienda de su padre, quien atendía gentilmente a sus clientes mientras sus dos hijos se divertían viendo pasar a las personas en la calle principal._

—_Está bien Len, pero esta es la última vez —dijo la chica rubia mientras se quitaba un hermoso crucifijo de plata adornado con un rubí en el centro y se lo entregaba al pequeño._

_El dije era lo bastante grande como para caber perfectamente en las manos del niño, cuyos ojos relucían al ver tan magnífica pieza de joyería. Aquella piedra había sido un presente de su padre en el cumpleaños número quince de su hermana, significaba que la sociedad la reconocía como adulto y que su mano estaba libre de ser tomada por cualquier valiente que se atreviera a pedirla._

—_¡ Increíble! —exclamó el rubio balanceando el collar en su mano derecha, provocando que reflejara algunos rayos color rojo a causa del rubí._

_La joven rubia estaba satisfecha con el trabajo que habían hecho con el presente de su padre, puesto que en si el presente había sido el rubí. Unos días después de recibir tal regalo la hija mayor de la familia Kagamine había mandado a incrustar la piedra en el crucifijo de plata. Así este se había vuelto más vistoso._

—_¿ Quieres saber de donde he sacado la plata del crucifijo? —preguntó maliciosa la joven causando más intriga en su hermano. _

_Len asintió rápidamente. Estaba fascinado con el rubí de su hermana, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Aquella era la piedra más grande que había visto en su vida incluso más grande que la que le habían entregado a Lily, la hija del alcalde._

—_Lo he conseguido en la nueva tienda, "__cazan de mistere". Ahí mismo me han hecho el crucifijo —relato feliz la hermana mayor —. También he comprado algunos libros_

_Al oír aquel nombre el niño se estremeció hasta los pies, aquella tienda no tenia buena fama. Se decía que vendían cosas para brujería lo cual era un pase directo a la hoguera. Ni una persona que se hiciera respetar entraría a tales lugares tan abominables como aquel rincón de perdición. _

_Len miro en todas direcciones en busca de algún curioso que haya estado escuchando su conversación, pero no vio a nadie. _

—_Hermana —la llamó mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla pero fue detenido por la chica quien lo miraba con frialdad, sabia a la perfección lo que él pensaba decirle—, si alguien te escucha decir eso te podrían mandar a la hoguera —susurró con dolor _

_La chica de ojos café lanzo una gran risa al aire, como si lo que hubiera dicho su hermano menor fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Len la miro con horror pero esta le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

—_Nadie lo escucho, así que no te preocupes —contestó Neru retándole importancia—, además cuando todos se enteren ya seré una hechicera completa y nadie podrá hacerme daño —susurró para sí misma. _

_No era secreto que a Neru le gustaban ciertas cosas un tanto extrañas, pero Len nunca había imaginado que se podría meter con cosas que sabia estaban prohibidas por la iglesia e incluso perseguidas por la mayor parte de la ciudad. Practicar la magia o la alquimia resultaba peligroso incluso para quien sabia usarla, puesto que costaba la vida._

—_Vamos, papá nos llama para nuestro turno —señalo la hermana mayor poniéndose nuevamente el collar._

_Len asintió. Su alegría había desaparecido, pero no el interés por aquel crucifijo aun sabiendo de donde era._

* * *

**La santísima trinidad (Buenos Aires), Argentina **

Poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando, sus ojos se abrían perezosamente dejando ver el hermoso color azul de sus pupilas. En su cabeza aun seguían las imágenes de aquel sueño, aquel sueño que se repetía todas las noches desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Se encontraba cómodamente recostado sobre unas mantas que se extendían por el piso de la habitación. Como si no le importase que el suelo estuviera frio.

—Otra vez —se repitió para sí mismo—… ¿quién es ella?

Paso su mano derecha por su cabello despeinándolo en el proceso. Era frustrante, demasiado tal vez. Siempre era lo mismo, al cerrar sus ojos la podía ver pero al abrirlos ella se desvanecía en el aire.

Así de simple era borrar la pequeña existencia de la chica que aparecía en sus sueños, aunque era más fácil borrarla de la faz de la tierra. Solo bastaría una mordida para mandar a la joven al otro mundo. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué parecía estar tan triste?

Apenas podía recordar su rostro, lo que era lamentable ya que era realmente hermosa. Mucho más que cualquiera de sus hermanas de la noche o mejor dicho mucho más que esas repulsivas vampiresas, cuyo único gusto era engatusar a los hombres para darles muerte de formas terribles. Realmente odiaba esa vida sin sentido, una vida vacía concebida por un demonio igual a él.

* * *

**Bucarest, Rumania **

Entre las sabanas de seda se revolvía inquieta, incapaz de poder controlar lo que sus ojos cerrados podían ver. Aun sumergida en el dulce placer del sueño agonizaba por causas ajenas a su vida. Aquella piel de porcelana se encontraba más pálida de lo normal a causa de la pesadilla.

—Sangre, sangre… por todas partes —susurraba en sueños la rubia mientras su rostro reflejaba temor. Era como ver a través de otros ojos, aquel deseo, aquella necesidad no eran suyos eran de otra persona.

Todo era tan confuso y vivido. La chica gritando, suplicando por su vida y el acelerado latir de su corazón. Podía escucharlo como si su oído estuviera pegado a su pecho. Varias veces la vio tratar de correr pero el miedo la hacía caer.

Sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, ¿por qué le causaba tanta satisfacción verla tan asustada?

Se acerco a la chica de cabellos castaños lentamente para no asustarla, no le apetecía seguir jugando al gato y al ratón así que terminaría con eso lo más rápido posible. La joven tembló al sentirlo cerca, sus ojos se encontraban derramando lagrimas

—Por favor… —suplico por última vez antes de lanzar un grito horroroso que desgarraba los tímpanos. Pronto la sangre comenzó a acumularse debajo del cuerpo formando un gran charco del mismo líquido, ahí se vio reflejada. Era ella bañada en sangre.

Toda su ropa y rostro cubierto de tan hermoso líquido, su mirada se había vuelto color carmesí mientras que sus caninos habían crecido de una forma tan rápida. Ella misma se vio en aquella escena, ella había asesinado a la chica que pedía piedad. Una bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre…

—¡ NOOOOO! —despertó gritando.

Sus cabellos de oro se encontraban pegados en su frente por el sudor. Bajo el camisón de algodón su corazón latía desenfrenado y su respiración no estaba en mejor estado. La oscuridad la envolvía, abrazándola en las tinieblas de su alcoba; Los pasos desesperados de alguien se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, hasta que estos entraron corriendo en la habitación principal sobresaltando a la heredera de la familia.

—¿¡ Qué sucede!? —preguntó una joven de cabellos verdes. Sus ojos se encontraban totalmente alertas, incluso el sueño había desaparecido de ellos.

Rin la miro, su cabello era sumamente largo y caía como cascada por su espalda. La recién llegada le devolvió la mirada, pero esta estaba llena de calidez como la de una hermana mayor.

—Fue una pesadilla —dijo la mayor acercándose al pie de la cama. Rin asintió, ya se había calmado un poco por lo que trato levantarse de la cama, pero la chica de cabellos verdes se lo impidió —, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ya paso —contestó Kagamine tratando de sonreír, cosa que no pudo hacer puesto que se había olvidado de cómo hacerlo.

Miku tenía razón todo había sido una pesadilla, solo era una broma de su imaginación. "Pero todo fue tan real" se cuestiono a sí misma. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar aquella idea "todo está bien" pero no todo estaba bien, puesto que Miku ahogo un grito de horror al ver las manos de la rubia.

—Rin, ¿pero que…? —cuestionó Miku desconcertada mientras sostenía sus manos

Al bajar la mirada la chica observo con detenimiento las palmas de sus manos, estas estaban manchadas de sangre.

Por un momento el terror la invadió, ¿acaso era la sangre de su víctima? No, era su propia sangre. La sangre de sus manos. Muy levemente se veían unas marcas en la zona dañada, casi imperceptibles por el líquido pero sin lugar a dudas ahí estaban.

—No es nada —comentó la dueña de la casa

—¿ Como que no es nada? —Preguntó molesta su prima mientras examinaba la herida—, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste para que apretaras tanto las manos hasta lastimarte a ti misma?

—No recuerdo —mintió Rin. Qué más quisiera que eso fuera verdad.

Miku insistió en tratar la herida, pero Rin se negó rotundamente poniendo de pretexto que mañana seria un largo día para la peliverde, puesto que tenía que viajar a su ciudad natal. Su prima del lado paterno era tan terca como la misma Rin, no quería irse hasta no ver que la rubia tratase la herida pero la menor la convenció de que si necesitaba ayuda la llamaría. Miku Salió de la habitación en silencio

—¿ Con que alcohol y gasas he? —susurró con una sonrisa burlona. Poco a poco sus heridas fueron desapareciendo hasta que no quedo rastro de cicatrices—. Yo no los necesito.

* * *

**Aqui acaba por hoy, ya luego sabran qe onda con todo esto n.n**

**Como verán Len se encuentra muy lejos de su ciudad natal ****y para los que no entendieron como Rin se lastimo pues ahí va la explicación:**

**Al tener aquella pesadilla Rin apretó demasiado sus puños (inconscientemente) y esto causo que sus uñas se enterraran en la ****palma de su mano causando herias un poco profundas :)**

**Hasta el próximo cap n.n**

**¿REVIEW? :)**

**Que tengan un lindo dia/tarde/noche xDD**

**by**

**PczZitoO**


	3. CAP II

**¡Hola mundo!**

**Pecee esta de vuelta y traigo nuevos proyectos en mente :3**

**Primero mee quiero disculpar por tanto tiempo que no actualice jejejeje pues les diré la verdad, una nave extraterrestre me secuestro y estuve sometida a miles de pruebas horribles DX hasta que por fin pude escapar y aquí estoy, oko no ._. XDDD**

**El capitulo ya estaba hecho, solo que me dio flojera pasarlo a la computadora y pues poco a poco lo pasaba xDD ¡gomen!.**

**Para los fans de Servant of evil (creo que nadie de aquí ._.) ese si me tardare mas en subirlo por que si :3 o****ko no ._. es por que tengo un montón de tarea, y los maestros no me dejan tener una vida fuera de la escuela TT^TT oko, oko, ya. Es todo por ahora, ya me voy**

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid es propiedad de Cripton Media_

* * *

**Love Blood**

**Capitulo II**

**Bucarest, Rumania 1190 Mansión Kagamine**

_&._

—_Len —susurró Neru mientras se escondía detrás de un gran pilar._

_El joven no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior y ahora entraba por la gran puerta con sigilo para que nadie lo viera. Toda su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre al igual que parte de cuello y manos. _

_Su apariencia era demasiado demacrada e incluso lo notaba más pálido. Grandes sombras se pintaban debajo sus ojos demostrando que no había dormido en toda la noche. _

"_que habrá sucedido" pensó con curiosidad y duda mientras lo observaba tambalearse hacía las escaleras y subir lentamente a su habitación._

_El día pasó como si nada. Nadie había notado la ausencia de su hermano a excepción de ella._

_Con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta que su aura había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no la llamaba con aquella alegría que ella ignoraba, al contrario se mantenía encerrado en su habitación. No hablaba tanto como antes y evitaba a las personas que trataban de acercársele._

_Solo salía por las tardes y noches mientras que en los días dormía. Su actitud había cambiado bastante pero nadie se había dado cuenta a excepción de Neru, quien sabia o tenía una idea de que le estaba sucediendo pero se negaba a aceptarlo._

—_Len no puede ser un __Strigoi* —habló para sí mientras leía uno de sus tantos libros —, si es así nuestro padre lo mataría —pronuncio con voz neutral al notar la silueta de su hermano menor a lo lejos, en las sombras._

* * *

—Rin tengo que irme —dijo la mayor en forma seria.

Parecía algo ansiosa y preocupada. De seguro se estaba preguntando por Mikuo y por su madre, aunque en verdad su alma deseara irse de mi lado su conciencia no le permitía pensar en aquello.

—Está bien —conteste mientras leía uno de los tantos libros de la estantería. Lo mejor era fingir que no importaba su presencia, al menos así no sufriría angustias por mi causa. Miku era un año mayor que yo pero se comportaba como mi madre. Siempre al pendiente de mí —. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte, ella no dejaba de mirarme y eso ya comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro sonoro de sus labios color rosa pálido. Parecía que quería decirme algo pero se arrepintió de ello tan pronto abrió la boca para expresarlo. Miku era la persona más extraña que había conocido o al menos la familiar más extraña que tenia.

Siempre se preocupaba mucho por mí, incluso más de la cuenta.

De vez en cuando me visitaba para supervisar mi vida solitaria, pues la mansión se encontraba sin sirvientes y yo era la única que habitaba aquel sitio tan siniestro.

—Regresaré pronto—anunció antes de salió por la puerta.

Unos minutos después se escuchó el relinchar de los caballos y el sonido de las ruedas del carruaje alejarse. La casa se envolvió en silencio.

"otra vez sola" pensé con resignación

Cerré el libro con cuidado. Mire el gran salón, este estaba repleto de libros cada uno con diferente contenido y escrito en diferentes épocas. Incluso algunas hojas de ellos amenazaban con romperse con el más mínimo toque. El lugar no era la gran cosa, el papel tapiz apenas y se sostenía en su lugar debido a su edad y los sofás estaban en su mayoría perdiendo su suavidad y color.

Arriba de la gran chimenea colgaba su retrato, el retrato de Neru Kagamine mejor conocida como Neru Akita una de las tres más poderosas y temidas hechiceras de su época. Y por supuesto la fundadora del legado en mi familia. Ella había sido un ejemplo a seguir en los días oscuros. Estos se llamaban así debido a que fue entonces cuando la mayor parte de los hechiceros se revelaron usando magia negra contra los ciudadanos sin poderes.

Su semblante era el mismo en todas las pinturas. Seria, con un pequeño toque de malicia y aun cuando todos los retratos fueron pintados en diferentes años ella seguía conservando su belleza a pesar del tiempo. "ahora entiendo porque era temida" pensé con diversión.

Aún cuando fuera una gran bruja en su tiempo no quitaba el hecho de que estaba muerta.

—Vaya familia —exclame soltando una risa burlona que resonó en toda la casa. Todo eso de los poderes y el legado me parecían un juego de niños.

Ahora era la única descendiente de la gran familia Kagamine, mis padres habían muerto hace cinco años dejándome sola. Lo único que me quedaba eran mis primos Mikuo y Miku Hatsune, quienes Viven en Clinceni, una ciudad cercana. Ellos son del lado paterno, puesto que no tienen conocimiento sobre el oscuro pasado de la familia y mucho menos saben acerca de las brujas Kagamine.

Me recosté en el gran sillón con un brazo sobre mi cabeza y el otro cruzado sobre el pecho.

Yo no necesito de nadie

Observe el techo como si hubiera algo que llamara mi atención, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro…

* * *

—¿ Dónde estoy? —pregunté a la nada esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

Frente a mí se alzaba un espejo de cuerpo completo con marco de oro, parecía irreal al igual que el sitio en donde me encontraba.

El espejo no tenía la forma solida común en uno normal, en vez de cristal había

—¿ Agua?

Con suavidad apoye mi mano sobre la superficie lo que ocasionó que el espejo se distorsionara dejando ver del otro lado a un chico. Ambos nos parecíamos e incluso lo llegue a confundir con mi reflejo hasta que sentí la debil calidez de su cuerpo emanar del otro lado del cristal. Su mano reposaba en el líquido, podía sentir su tacto. Era frio como el hielo pero a la vez cálido como los rayos del sol, su cabello cubría su mirada lo que impedía que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. Una leve sonrisa asomo por sus labios

Sentí como entrelazaba sus dedos entre los míos y me asombre ante tal imagen. Él en verdad estaba ahí, junto a mí.

—Pronto…estaremos juntos — susurró casi inaudible con voz aterciopelada

Su imagen del otro lado del cristal comenzó a desvanecerse al igual que su tacto.

—¡ Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —exigí confundida. No quería que se fuera su calidez

Él solo acerco su mano a su pecho, como sosteniendo algo que no estaba ahí. Pronto me di cuenta que yo también hacia lo mismo pero a diferencia de él yo tenía el crucifijo familiar en mi mano

—¿ Quién eres? —pregunté sin ninguna respuesta.

—Rin… —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su imagen desapareciera por completo del espejo. Su calor había desaparecido dejado un leve rastro de que estuvo ahí.

—¡ Espera! —pedí mientras abría los ojos de golpe.

El sueño se había desvanecido al igual que aquel chico de cabellera rubia. Aun cuando sabía que era un sueño y que en verdad no podía tener contacto físico con él sentía el rastro de su tacto en la palma de mi mano.

Corrí a mi habitación en busca del crucifijo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. A pesar de que mi madre me lo había dado antes de su muerte nunca lo había usado, tal vez porque me reusaba a ser igual a ellas o por el simple hecho de que me parecía una tontería tomarlo como símbolo del poder que corría por mis venas.

Al abrir el joyero lo observe por unos segundos, no había cambiado en nada permanecía igual de hermoso que en las pinturas en las cuales siempre iba en el cuello de mis antepasadas

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome y lo coloque en mi pecho, era algo viejo pero tenía algo que lo hacía lucir muy bien a pesar del tiempo que llevaba.

"¿ Acaso tiene algo que ver con el crucifijo? —me interrogue, el conocimiento por aquel extraño chico crecía en mi pecho—… ¿quién es él?"

* * *

Ding…ding…ding (N/A: es el sonido de un metal cayendo xDD no soy buena con las onomatopeyas)

_Ese sonido…me esta llamando _

Pensaba entre sueños el chico rubio. Llevaba tres días viajando, lo que significaba que pronto llegaría al puerto para tomar el primer barco a España y de ahí seguir a caballo rumbo a su ciudad natal.

Poco a poco entreabrió los ojos, aun podía oírlo pero con menor fuerza.

Era el mismo sonido que escucho años atrás provenientes del crucifijo de su hermana pero eso había sucedido hace mucho tiempo… igual que lo otro.

Sin poder evitarlo vino a su memoria la imagen de aquella chica de cabellera roja y ojos carmesí, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para borrar el recuerdo. El solo hecho de haberla conocido le disgustaba aunque ella le aseguraba haberle dado una mejor "vida" el no lo veía con buenos ojos.

"Yo te he dado lo que nadie te puede dar…¡vida eterna!, ¿acaso no es lo que todos los mortales quieren?"

Su voz resonaba en su cabeza aquel recuerdo no le agradaba para nada.

* * *

*** Es una expresión que se usa por esos lares al referirse a monstruos o espíritus malignos **

**¿Un review?**


	4. CAP III

**Aqui Pecee más rapida qe nunca xDD**

**Disfrutenlo :DD**

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media_

* * *

**Love Blood**

**By B. Poot**

**CAPITULO III**

**Bucarest, Rumania 1190 Gran baile Familia Furakawa **

_&._

_Neru se encontraba atónita ante lo que tenia frente a sus ojos. _

_No encontraba las palabras exactas en su garganta y mucho menos se había tomado la molestia de disimular su asombro ante la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a ella._

_Len lloraba amargamente, mientras sus manos se encontraban cubriendo su rostro. Sus blancas manos se encontraban teñidas de un líquido rojo bastante oscuro. _

—_¿ Len que has hecho? —preguntó Neru con una mueca de enojo. _

_Len no contesto, aun gimoteaba a causa del llanto que embargaba su ser. Sus prendas de gala estaban teñidas de carmesí al igual que la parte inferior de su rostro. _

_Estaba tirada sobre el césped, apenas con vida la hija del Duque Furakawa. Miki, la heredera de la casa o más bien mansión. Junto a ella se encontraba Len, quien no dejaba de susurrar cosas inentendibles. _

—_Y-Yo… yo no pude controlarme, ella se me acerco demasiado —la voz del chico estaba llena de desesperación y culpa. _

_Len miro con dolor a Miki, la joven pelirroja que se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor sobre el frio césped mientras la vida se le escapaba de las manos._

—_¿ Qué sucedió? —exigió la rubia mayor con voz firme. _

_Len relato como Miki y él estaban platicando en el jardín cuando la chica le dio a conocer sus sentimientos hacia él, en ese momento ella lo había abrazado pidiéndole que le correspondiera, pero el chico en lo único que pensaba era en el dulce olor que desprendía y lo invitaba a clavar sus colmillos en aquel perfecto cuello que estaba peligrosamente cerca. _

_Había trabajado mucho en su autocontrol para asistir a la fiesta de los Furakawa, por lo que aquello resultaba un verdadero reto. La tenia ahí, prácticamente ofreciéndosele, como si deseara ser tomada por él y exclusivamente por él._

_Suavemente acaricio con sus labios la tersa piel de la chica, quien se estremeció ante tal acto, hasta que sintió un dolor demasiado fuerte._

_Trato de gritar pero no pudo._

_Todo se volvió borroso, un líquido caliente salía de su cuello manchando su hermoso vestido azul, el cual había elegido con tanto esmero para impresionar al chico que le quitaba la vida. Len la había mordido por el cuello, la sangre en su boca se sentía tan bien, su sabor era dulce, embriagante, delicioso. Pronto se volvió un frenesí no podía detenerse, aquel dulce olor y sabor se habían vuelto su droga._

—_Por favor —suplicó la chica con un hilo de voz._

_Su suplica lo saco de sus propios pensamientos. Al ver lo que hacia se separo lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había bebido la mayoría de su sangre._

_Neru lo miraba como de costumbre, indiferente y confiada de sí misma._

_Aun cuando su hermano le platico lo sucedido su rostro no mostro cambio alguno, permaneció con la miraba fría y despreocupada. Observo con cuidado a la chica quien apenas podía respirar, su tiempo ya casi se acababa. Con paso decidido se acerco hasta ella, se quito el guante de la mano derecha y cerró los ojos; podía verlo, era una llama muy pequeña._

_Su alma se estaba extinguiendo… _

—_Hermana mayor Neru… ¿qué haces? —preguntó confundido el chico. _

_Len se sentía un monstruo, tanto que se dio asco a sí mismo. _

—_Cállate y observa —contestó la chica con voz fría._

_Len quedo perplejo cuando la mano de Neru atravesó el cuerpo de Miki. Al sacarla, la rubia tenía un pequeño destello de luz en su dedo, Miki había dejado de respirar…_

—_Con esto bastara —dijo para sí la chica._

_Su hermano menor observó incrédulo como el pequeño destello tomo la silueta y forma de la chica, pero a diferencia de esta sus ojos estaban vacios de vida. Sus facciones eran las mismas, incluso el vestido que llevaba puesto, a excepción del vacío de su alma que se reflejaba en sus ojos._

—_¿ Miki? —la llamo, la chica solo volteo hacia él. _

—_¿ Si? —su voz era la misma pero no tan melodiosa como el de la chica original. Incluso todo rastro de emoción o sentimientos se habían esfumado. _

—_Ahora ve adentro, te están esperando —ordenó Neru. _

_Miki obedeció sin decir ninguna palabra, Len observo cómo se marchaba y luego regreso la vista al cuerpo sin vida que estaba a un lado de su hermana._

_Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su rostro tenía un semblante apacible, cualquiera que la hubiera visto ahí pensaría que estaba durmiendo, o al menos eso aparentaría sino tuviera una gran mancha de sangre en su cuello del lado izquierdo._

—_¿ Qué has hecho? —inquirió el joven mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro y ropa, lo que fue muy difícil pues la mayoría ya estaba seca._

—_Solo he creado un reemplazo con un poco de su propia esencia —respondió Neru como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo que más le preocupaba era como deshacerse del cuerpo original—, un pequeño hechizo, no durara por mucho tiempo pero cuando desaparezca se llevara consigo todo recuerdo que haya existido de ella._

_Len sintió un pequeño punzón en su pecho. _

_Él había provocado aquello, por su culpa la existencia de Miki se apagaría como una vela. Miki había sido una conocida de él, no se habían tratado tanto como para poder decir que la conocía perfectamente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella tenía una vida y seres que se preocupaban por ella o al menos los había tenido antes de que él le quitara la vida de una forma tan egoísta._

—_Ya veo… —contestó el joven con tristeza._

_Neru observó el cuerpo de la chica, si alguien llegara a encontrarlo estarían en grandes problemas, en especial cuando Len había sido el último en ser visto en su compañía._

—_Esto tiene que desaparece, al igual que tú —dijo señalando el cuerpo mientras este se encendía en llamas_

_Su mirada fría se poso sobre su hermano, aunque le dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sería lo mejor para él y para todos…_

* * *

—Buenas noches señorita —saludó el capitán a la joven que entraba al gran comedor.

El sitio se encontraba completamente decorado.

Grandes trozos de tela se alzaban por aquí y por allá como cortinas. La comida abundaba al igual que la bebida, era como un paraíso.

La orquesta tocaba una melodía de ambiente, demasiado sutil que incluso no parecía percibirse.

—Buenas noches capitán —respondió cortésmente la joven cuyos bucles caían en cascada por sus hombros.

Sus cabellos caían como una cascada roja por su espalda, mientras sus prendas brillaban como las estrellas a causa de la pedrería en ella. Un hermoso vestido color negro cubría su delgada y bien formada silueta, que incluso la diosa afrodita podría envidiar.

El capitán le sonrió, él era un hombre ya grande, sus cabellos castaños ya se estaban volviendo blancos y su barba se encontraba ya del color de la nieve.

—¿ Nos haría en honor de sentarse en nuestra mesa?

La recién llegada asintió con una sonrisa que dejo sin aliento al capitán del gran barco.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa bastante grande, donde varias personas de gran clase noble e influencia política se encontraban intercambiando algunas palabras acerca de los temas más triviales de la época. La mayoría vestía con sus mejores galas, las joyas brillaban y los vestidos parecían flores en pleno nacimiento.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre la joven señorita, quien llamaba demasiado la atención por su enorme belleza. Incluso el más tímido o santo poso su mirada en la chica de hermoso bucles, que parecían remolinos rojos, pero ella no pareció prestar atención a ninguno de los hombres.

"¿Donde te has metido?" pensaba la pelirroja con enfado mientras observaba la entrada del gran salón.

La mayor parte de la tripulación se encontraba ahí, eso significaba que _él_ también debía de estarlo.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero me permitiría preguntar ¿a quien espera tan ansiosamente? —Pregunto cortésmente uno de los jóvenes que estaban junto a ella.

Se trataba de un hombre de unos 22 años a lo mucho. Sus ojos tostados se encontraban posados en ella, como si fuera lo más hermoso que él había visto. El hombre era atractivo, la línea de la mandíbula suave, los labios carnosos y tez blanca, todo un gran partido en la sociedad.

—¡ Oh! No es nadie, solo un viejo amigo —contesto con una sonrisa reluciente la joven mientras se ocultaba detrás de un abanico de encaje negro y detalles rojos.

La cena paso de lo más tranquila entre risas y platicas amenas, todo era tan aburrido…

"no vino…" aquel pensamiento la había hecho resignarse, sin más que hacer en aquel lugar decidió salir a respirar aire fresco.

Realmente no disfrutaba de la compañía de personas tan superficiales. Todos eran iguales, solo les interesaba la belleza y el poder, y cuando ya no les servías para nada te desechaban como si de basura tratases.

El suave mecer del barco, el aire salado acariciando su rostro, no era lo mismo, no podía disfrutarlo como antes, su vida era una bendición al igual que una maldición. ¿Qué clase de existencia era? ¿Acaso estaba destinada a vagar por la tierra sola?, a pesar de que era tratada como una joven de alta sociedad, su vida no tenía sentido alguno.

Aquella vida era vacía y más fría que su propio corazón.

—¿ Qué haces aquí? —Aquella voz estaba llena de frialdad al igual que la mirada que la observaba—, responde

La chica volvió su vista hacia el recién llegado, eran los únicos en la cubierta del barco.

—Estas aquí —susurró con una sonrisa juguetona—, no puedo creerlo… —la joven corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Aquello era lo que tanto había estado deseando—. ¡Llegue a pensar que te habías ido!

La joven hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, deseaba tanto ahogarse con su fragancia natural y abrazarlo por toda la eternidad, lo que no representaba un problema puesto que era lo que vivirían.

El chico la observo por un par de segundos para después separarla de su cuerpo. Él no había correspondido el abrazo en ningún momento.

—¿ Por qué me estas siguiendo? —cuestionó el rubio fríamente.

Él la odiaba, la odiaba demasiado.

—Yo no te estoy siguiendo —respondió la chica con un sonrojo. Tímida escondido su rostro detrás de su abanico, evitando que el joven la viera débil.

Len no se trago sus palabras fácilmente, ella era un mentirosa y una de las mejores. En especial cuando se poseía una máscara tan inocente como su rostro mismo.

—¿ Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Yo… yo ¡voy a visitar a Ruko-chan! Hace más de un siglo que no la veo —su voz se lleno de tristeza, el joven la observaba con desconfianza. La pelirroja tenía la mirada triste y su semblante bastante apesadumbrado— ¡mentira! —Continuó con una voz infantil mientras dejaba ver unos grandes colmillos— ¿cómo lo supiste? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Su voz había cambiado, ya no se oía como la de una chica dulce de trece años, ahora se escuchaba como la de una mujer con un ligero toque de seducción, sin abandonar el tono juguetón que la caracterizaba

Len dejo ver una sonrisa irónica

—Era de esperarse viniendo de ti –exclamó el rubio con tono de voz filosa, incluso más que los cuchillos más afilados

La joven mujer dejo escapar una risa bastante sarcástica y llena de humor negro mientras se abanicaba con su pequeño abanico.

—¡ Oh! ya veo, creo que me he vuelto un poco predecible

—¿ Un poco? —cuestionó con sarcasmo su compañero mientras la pelirroja lo fulminaba con la mirada.

De ella nadie se burlaba, y quien lo terminaba asiendo se encontraba con un destino más doloroso que la muerte misma.

—¿ Acaso no lo recuerdas? te dije que siempre estaríamos juntos —susurró al oído de Len con voz aterciopelada—, esa noche no solo te convertí por sed… —Len hizo una pequeña mueca de enojo al recordar lo sucedido mientras la chica rozaba su lóbulo derecho con sus labios—. ¿No crees que era un desperdicio… —Teto había sujetado el rostro de Len entre sus manos mientras dejaba algunas caricias en las mejillas del rubio—… que tu belleza se marchitara?

Poco a poco la pelirroja acerco sus rostros dispuesta a unir sus labios con los de él, pero fue detenida por el mismo chico quien aparto su rostro del de ella. La pelirroja lo miro hastiada por su comportamiento pero no dijo nada, soltó su rostro a regañadientes

—¡ Que aburrido eres! —protesto Teto con enojo, Len ignoro el comentario

—Deja de seguirme…—Teto solo comenzó a reír divertida, Len sabía que por más que se lo dijera ella se negaría. Bastante llevaba con repetírselo unas mil veces en el transcurso de 100 años.

La chica rió como si se tratara de un chiste las palabras del joven.

—Len eres muy gracioso, sabes que tu eres mío y de nadie más

Len no contesto, permaneció estático en su sitio con los puños crispados

—…

Teto sonrió. Él le pertenecía, era de su propiedad. Aun cuando Len no lo aceptara ella tenía control sobre él, cosa que le molestaba.

—Sangele tau este a mea...*

Len entrecerró su mirada azulada a causa del enojo, la chica parecía disfrutar de su dolor e incluso de su sufrimiento

—Deja de tratarme como a tu juguete —sin decir nada más Len se dirigió hacia su camarote, bajo la mirada de Teto quien sonreía complacida.

* * *

**Bien, este capitulo muestra algo inesperado, apuesto a que nadie pensó que ella volvería a salir, pues saldrá más adelante como la acosadora de Len, oko no.**

*** Tu sangre es mía, eso le dice Teto a Len, es por eso que se enoja más. Nuestro Len malo y rebelde :'D**

**Asdf, trataré de actualizar más rápido, así que estén listos para leer el siguiente capitulo n-n**

**¿Un review?**


	5. CAP IV Omake 1

**¡Hola mundo fanfic!.w. **

**Pecee vuelve más activa que nunca xDD**

**Hoy les traigo el nuevo cap de LOVE BLOOD :) gomen por no actualizar antes, pero bueno uwú**

**Una noticia super extra:)**

**Tengo planeado actualizar Servant of evil antes de que termine este mes n.n Lo se, lo se ya lleva bastante tiempo sin actualizar xDD**

**¡Iniciemos con el Fic!**

**Disclamer:**_ Vocaloid, bla, bla, bla no me pertenece ¡Ya! _

* * *

**Love Blood**

**By B. Poot**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Bucarest, Rumania 1570**

—_¿ Qué haces aquí? lárgate BRUJA —dijo la niña de coletas castañas con odio al ver como se acercaba la pequeña niña de cabellera rubia hacia ella._

_La recién llegada tenía la cabeza baja, escondiendo sus ojos bajo sus cabellos de oro. _

—_¿ Puedo jugar con ustedes? —preguntó con timidez e inocencia la pequeña rubia _

_La primera niña la miro con odio y repugnancia, como si lo que tuviera frente a ella no fuera un ser humano. La pequeña rubia se cohibió en su lugar, no le agradaba ser el centro de atención _

_Junto a la castaña se encontraban otras dos niñas, una más pequeña que las otras dos. La segunda parecía tenerle miedo por lo que tomo a la pequeña y la escondió detrás de su cuerpo._

_Rin trato de avanzar un poco más hacia ellas pero la segunda niña lo impidió_

—_¡ Aléjate! —gritó Stella escondiendo detrás de ella a un pequeña niña llamada Anabelle._

_Anabelle lucía un poco curiosa, pues veía con ojos amables a la recién llegada pero sus amigas parecía tener cierta aversión a ella._

—_¿ Por qué?...— preguntó en un susurro la niña de ojos azules. Su voz estaba impregnada de dolor._

_Los demás niños siempre la rechazaban e ignoraban y ella no entendía por qué. La evitaban incluso cuando se la encontraban en la calle o en el parque._

—_¿ Por qué? ¡Acaso no te das cuenta que nadie te quiere aquí! —gritó la castaña con odio. Tenía ganas de herirla, de hacerla sufrir, ella era una pecadora un ser hecho de oscuridad —. En esta ciudad odian a tu familia y a todos relacionados con ella, por que ustedes son unas BRUJAS_

_Rin la miro atónita. Otra vez esa palabra, esa odiosa palabra. _

_Para ella pertenecer a la familia Kagamine era una maldición puesto que todos los rechazaban en el pueblo. _

_Los demás niños que se encontraban en el jardín se volvieron hacia donde se llevaba la disputa. La curiosidad había despertado con esa palabra 'bruja'_

—_Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate —Rin trataba de que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos azules, no quería darle el gusto a Seika de verla llorar._

_La castaña pareció entender lo que pasaba, por lo que decidió seguir molestando a la rubia para hacer que se marchara_

—_¡ BRUJA, BRUJA, BRUJA, BRUJA! —canturreo Seika en tono burlón alrededor de Rin _

_Todos los niños en aquel jardín solo observaron aquella escena con diversión, disfrutaban molestar a la pequeña con comentarios crueles y en algunas ocasiones hasta la empujaban y maltrataban_

—_¡ Oh vamos! ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Ponerte a llorar? —preguntó Seika para luego agarrarla del cabello y jalarla hasta ponerla de rodillas hacia sí._

_Rin dejo escapar un gemido de dolor cuando la castaña la halo fuertemente del pelo para que la viera a los ojos_

—_¡ Ah! duele —exclamó Rin entre sollozos mientras veía como todos los niños se reían de ella._

_Rin era débil, demasiado para poder protegerse de los demás niños y tampoco tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlos, ella era un caso perdido como decía su madre._

—_Suplica perdón —ordenó la castaña con voz sombría—, o tu alma ira al infierno _

—_Y-Yo… —Rin no pudo completar la frase ya que fue jalada bruscamente por Seika haciendo que profiriera un grito de dolor, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Seika al verla asi_

—_Tu alma ira al infierno, tu madre le sirve a él y tu pronto serás suya…_

_Rin no entendía de que hablaba, pero ya no podía aguantar más, sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella._

_Todo el dolor y sufrimiento dentro de ella había llegado a un límite que la habían obligado a cruzar._

_Silencio_

_Todo el jardín quedo en un silencio sepulcral, pronto las lagrimas dejaron de caer de las mejillas de Rin, su rostro era cubierto por su cabello_

—_Suéltame —ordenó con voz firme la pequeña rubia_

_Seika hizo una mueca extraña para después jalar otra vez los cabellos de Rin, quien esta vez no emitió ningún sollozo o grito _

—_¿ Que dijiste? —preguntó Seika con enojo al ver que su juguete ya no quería jugar_

—_Dije que me soltaras —repitió Rin con frialdad._

_Sus ojos antes azules de inocencia estaban completamente fríos, incluso más que el vasto océano._

_Todo fue demasiado rápido, los niños gritando y llorando, los adultos y sus miradas de odio, la sangre, Seika tirada en el suelo, el olor a muerte…_

* * *

—Buenas tardes Rin —saludó una voz masculina al oír el sonido de la campana en la puerta.

En la entrada del establecimiento se encontraba la delgada figura de la rubia, quien por primera vez lucia una sonrisa algo real en su rostro.

—Buenas tardes —saludo la rubia caminando por el pasillo principal de la tienda

El hombre de cabellos largos atados en una coleta alta se encontraba escorando algunas latas en un estante cuando la chica llego a su lado.

Él la miro cariñosamente, como se mira a una vieja amiga que no ves desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella en cambio tenía una mirada algo fría, aunque no tanto como la usual

—¿ Cómo has estado pequeña? —continuó el joven mientras revolvía el cabello de Rin.

La chica se separo un poco evitando que la mano del hombre tocara su cabello rubio. No estaba acostumbrada al buen trato de las personas, por eso se abstenía a las caricias de sus pocos 'amigos'

—No me llames pequeña —gruñó la rubia con una mueca de enojo.

El pelimorado la miro por un momento un poco sorprendido pero aquella emoción fue remplazada por una sonrisa.

Rin siempre le recordaba a un gato viejo y arisco, aunque siempre cariñoso y leal

—Ok ya, ya —rio el joven terminado de acomodar la mercancía en el estante—, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

—Si —contesto distraídamente la joven mientras observaba todos los rincones de la tienda. Algo la aquejaba, aunque no entendía por qué, puesto que nunca le había prestado atención—, Gakupo...

—¿ Si? —respondió el hombre de cabellos morados mientras tomaba entre sus manos una bolsa de papel disponiéndose a llenarla con mercancías

La joven guardo un momento de silencio, dudaba si preguntar o no, pues realmente no se sentía con suficiente confianza

—¿ Crees que soy una mala persona? —preguntó Rin con la mirada escondida bajo su cabello

Gakupo la observo por un par de minutos, era algo sorpresiva aquella pregunta, en especial viniendo de ella. Rin siempre había estado sola ya que los demás aldeanos le tenían miedo, su único amigo en toda la ciudad era él...

Tal pregunta infundio ternura en el hombre, quien había visto más que nadie el trato que se le daba a Rin

—No lo eres, tu eres un buena persona, no importa lo que digan los demás —contesto Gakupo con una sonrisa.

Eso era verdad, el no mentía, Rin era una persona agradable dulce, algo tímida y un tanto misteriosa pero siempre una buena persona. Quienes eran realmente los malos eran los aldeanos, pues solo se basaban en las leyendas y mitos que rodeaban a la familia de Rin.

La rubia alzo su mirada atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, alguien la reconocía como ella misma, como Rin y no como una descendiente de su maldita familia

"_Eso es mentira, lo dice por que él no sabe lo que has hecho, si lo supiera te odiaría..."_

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro.

Su conciencia tenía razón, Gakupo solo conocía a la Rin buena y no a la mala, la heredera de los Kagamine

—Gracias Gakupo

—Queso, leche, harina, pan, todo esta aquí —dijo Gakupo mientras le entregaba a Rin una bolsa llena de víveres. Rin lo miro algo agradecida, era algo bueno tener a alguien de tu lado —, hay algo extra —continuó el joven guiñándole un ojo

El rostro de Rin se ilumino de una manera infantil provocando que pequeñas chapitas se dibujaran en sus mejillas.

—¡ Galletas de nata! —Exclamó maravillada abrazando la bolsa como si contuviera el tesoro más grande—, gracias

—No es nada —contesto el dueño del lugar volviendo a su mostrador—. Daros prisa que esta anocheciendo

Rin asintió. Gakupo tenía razón andar en las calles tarde no era muy buena idea pero daba igual si era ella.

Las calles de la cuidad estaban atestadas de gente.

En la plaza principal se encontraban algunos gitanos dando demostraciones de sus "habilidades manuales", Era increíble ver como se les sacaba a las personas sus billeteras sin que estas se dieran cuenta.

—Vaya ingenuos —susurró Rin al ver como los aldeanos se quedaban fascinados con el pequeño espectáculo de títeres mientras eran robados de la forma más limpia posible.

Las personas a su alrededor la miraban de reojo e incluso había algunos que no tenían vergüenza de señalarla con el dedo, todos la miraban confundidos y con cierto odio.

—Miren es la bruja —susurraban a sus espaldas

—¿ Que habrá venido a hacer? ¿Acaso no sabe que no es bienvenida?

Con cuidado tomo la capucha de su capa y oculto su rostro con ella, era mejor si nadie la reconocía. No estaba con ánimos de ser el blanco de todos los insultos.

Cada vez las calles se hacían más estrechas, y la noche apenas comenzaba, era extraño que las farolas no estuvieran prendidas pero no le prestó mucha atención...

El sonido de unos pasos se hicieron presentes detrás de ella y los habría dejado pasar si no la estuvieran siguiendo desde la plaza.

"Vaya que si estas cometiendo una equivocación" pensó con enojo ¿Acaso no les bastaba como aislarla del pueblo?

Rin se detuvo en seco, provocando que los pasos igual cesaran. Apretó los dientes molesta

—¿ Quién eres y que se te ofrece? —preguntó la joven rubia con veneno inyectado en cada palabra.

Al no tener respuesta siguió su camino, al igual que el otro individuo.

La chica se estaba irritando, Rin no tenía un temperamento muy comprensivo por lo que le hastiaba ser hostigada por un desconocido que probablemente solo la quería asustar o insultar a ella y a su familia muerta.

—¿ Por qué me estas siguiendo? —Preguntó la rubia tratando de tranquilizarse

-...

Al darse la vuelta para ver quién estaba detrás de ella, fue empujada bruscamente hacia una de las paredes de las tantas casas.

Se trataba de un joven rubio, quien la acorralo con sus dos manos hacia la pared, Rin solo observo sus cosas tiradas en el suelo con enojo ¿Quién se atrevía él para hacerle eso?

Sintió fuertes ganas de abofetearlo pero se contuvo.

—¿ Así que tu eres la actual heredera de la familia Kagamine? —preguntó el rubio con diversión mientras la examinaba como si fuera un objeto.

La pregunta la sorprendió un poco, aunque lo supo ocultar. Una sonrisa algo malvada se formo en sus labios causando curiosidad en el chico que la aprisionaba

—¿ Aun sabiendo quien soy no tienes miedo? —cuestionó Rin con indiferencia.

—¿ Miedo a ti? —El rubio parecía divertido con aquella pregunta cosa que molesto más a la chica—, ¿no crees que debería ser al revés? –cuestiono el joven poniendo una mirada igual de helada a la de Rin

Rin solo se puso a reír ante tal afirmación, era verdad. Cualquier chica en su lugar estaría muerta de miedo mientras ella estaba totalmente tranquila, ya que nadie podía hacerle daño...

—Kagamine Rin... ¿es ese tu nombre?

—¿ Y que si lo es...?

El muchacho de ojos café sonrío complacido mientras la inspeccionaba, entonces ella era…

—Yuki tenía Razón

Rin abrió los ojos como platos ante la mención de la mujer.

Se sintió a si misma temblar de furia, pero se controlo. No podía hacer un show, no estando en la ciudad

—¿ Conociste a mi madre? —interrogó Rin pero no tuvo respuesta, aquel chico ya comenzaba a impacientarla, él sabia acerca de ella pero ella lo desconocía todo de él.

El muchacho noto las emociones de la rubia, ella era diferente a las demás, ella era más fuerte.

—¿ Que está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó un tercero detrás de ellos, el joven rubio volvió su vista para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos azules, quien los observaba con desaprobación.

El rubio se aparto de Rin, quien no se movió de su sitio, aun miraba a su hostigador como si fuera alguien quien podría darle respuestas

—¡ Oh! Nada malo, si es lo que supone —contestó el joven de ojos café mientras entregaba a la chica la bolsa que había tirado

—...

Rin miro al recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo el hombre no pareció advertirlo.

—Hasta luego señorita Kagamine, ansió nuestro próximo encuentro —susurró el rubio antes de desaparecer en las frías y oscuras calles de la cuidad de Bucarest, bajo la mirada interrogante de la heredera de los Kagamine

El recién llegado se acerco a ella con paso rápido mientras la inspeccionaba en busca de algún daño

—¿ Se encuentra bien señorita? —preguntó el peliazul preocupado

—Sí, bastante bien —respondió cortante la rubia

—Mi nombre es Kaito Shion, permítame acompañarla hasta su casa —pidió el hombre amablemente.

Rin lucia ante sus ojos como una chica indefensa y frágil que podría ser dañada fácilmente, cosa que despertaba en Kaito un sentimiento protector, digno de cualquier caballero.

—No se preocupe —contestó cortante la joven—, no es necesario —continuó dándose media vuelta para marcharse, fue entonces cuando Kaito noto el particular crucifijo que brillaba en el pecho de la joven Kagamine.

Aquel pedazo de preciado metal cautivo su visión por un momento.

—Insisto —dijo Kaito con caballerosidad siguiendo a la joven, quien ya llevaba bastante ventaja

Rin lo volteo a ver para después seguir su camino

—...Como quieras —masculló la rubia entre dientes, ese día cada vez se ponía insoportable.

Kaito sonrió ante su respuesta y sin dudarlo la siguió.

* * *

**Love blood**

**¡Omake!**

Llevo sus dedos a sus labios en un intento de reprimir una risita.

¡Al fin la había encontrado! Por fin tenía en su poder lo que más necesitaba, y como extra había encontrado uno de sus objetos más preciados.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, pronto todas las piezas del tablero comenzarían a moverse tal y como el destino lo había preparado.

—¿ Lo has visto? —preguntó el joven de cabellos cortos, mientras se apoyaba en uno de los arboles cercanos a la antigua mansión de los Kagamine.

Tenía una vista perfecta del hogar de la alguna vez poderosa y temida familia, él más que nadie conocía su oscura historia. El hombre junto a él asintió provocando que una carcajada escapara de sus labios.

—Falta poco para que el crucifijo vuelva a mí, tal y como siempre debió ser —dijo el chico entrecerrando su mirada en dirección a la mansión donde alguna vez habito.

Su sirviente sonrío ante el comentario, aquello sería algo digno de ver. Necesitaba algo con que entretenerse para matar el tiempo, la vida era demasiado larga y aburrida.

—La chica parece un hueso duro de roer ¿crees poder con ella? —preguntó burlón el hombre de ojos azules.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios ahogo una risita.

—Por su puesto, después de todo fui yo quien inicio esto —declaró el rubio acomodando algunos cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre su tez pálida—. Te necesito, necesito que le arrebates el collar —pidió el muchacho separándose del tronco del árbol para prenderse de su acompañante, quien no le dio importancia al gesto.

—Sí mi amo lo desea, yo lo haré —contestó Kaito haciendo una reverencia ante el muchacho de cabellos rubios.

El chico lo miro con cierto atisbo de cariño. Kaito, su sirviente eterno era lo único necesario para engañar a esa estúpida chiquilla, solo necesitaba su alma y el crucifijo, así sus deseos se cumplirían.

Así la familia Kagamine desaparecería y junto a ella su secreto.

* * *

**El fin por hoy :D**

**Como se dieron cuenta incluí un Omake como regalo, espero que les haya dado una introducción más profunda a la trama**

**Bueno aquí se despide pece-chan :D**

**Esperen con ansias mi próxima actualización yey! Es una orden :L**

**¿un review? :D**


	6. CAP V

**Pecee regresa :3**

**¡Gome nasai! tarde mucho en actualizar este fic QwwwwQ y se que muchos me querrán matar por eso D:**

**Sin mucho que decir uwú en una semana regreso a clases D: así que me podre las pilas para dejar listo los próximos capitulos de mis fics n_n**

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no mío, propiedad de Cripton Media_

* * *

**Love Blood**

**By B. Poot**

**CAPITULO V **

**Bucarest, Rumania 1190 Gran Baile Familia Furakawa**

—_Vete —susurró Neru con autoridad. Por primera vez Len pudo notar un rastro de tristeza en su voz._

_El hermano menor permaneció en su sitio sin entender realmente lo que su hermana quería. _

—_Hermana mayor… —susurró Len tratando de acercarse a ella. El joven pensó que su hermana lo rechazaba por lo que había hecho, de seguro creía que era un monstruo —, yo aun sigo siendo el mismo…_

_Neru lo miro con cara de poco amigos, a pesar de estar ataviada con joyas y telas preciosas aun se notaba lo fría que era. _

—_He dicho largo —repitió Neru enojada._

_Len no creía que su hermana lo rechazara y desconociera, pero no la culpaba. Si los demás lo supieran él iría a parar directo a la hoguera _

—_¿ Pero que pasara con papá y mamá?, ¿que pasara cuando pregunten por mi? —replicó Len con nerviosismo._

_Lo menos que le importaba ahora era huir y escapar de sus pecados, no temía a la hoguera o a la guillotina pues el mismo se consideraba un monstruo. Lo que realmente temía era alejarse de sus seres queridos o hacerles daño._

—_¡ LARGATE! —gritó Neru mientras lanzaba a Len una esfera de fuego, la cual fue esquivada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por su hermano menor— ¿acaso no lo sabes? —preguntó con un deje de dolor_

—_¿ Saber qué? —cuestionó el rubio, quien observaba como el césped se quemaba donde cayó la esfera, ¡en serio su hermana trataba de matarlo! Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por sus nuevas habilidades._

_Neru aparto la vista de su hermano, no deseaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bienestar de todos _

—_Ya no eres humano... cada día es más notable, si nuestro padre y los demás lo notan, te mataran —las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con una voz tan fría como el hielo, la simple mención de ellas hicieron temblar al joven, aunque no tanto como el dolor que le causaría huir—, yo se que eres y que ha sucedido_

_Len bajo la mirada avergonzado. Se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su actual 'yo'_

—_Entonces si lo sabes... me puedes ayudar —dijo Len con esperanza._

_Neru volvió a verlo con tristeza, a pesar que lo deseara no serviría de nada. _

—_Lo siento, pero esto está fuera de mi alcance..._

_El joven dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, ¿perdería a su hermana y a su familia así? _

_Para Len lo más importante siempre había sido la familia, ahora su mundo se perdería por aquella niña de ojos rojos, aquel ser que destruyo todo lo que amaba._

—_Si permaneces con las personas que amas las terminaras lastimando, ¿estás dispuesto a asumir tal responsabilidad? _

—_Yo... —Len no sabía qué hacer, su deseo egoísta no dejaba que tomara el camino fácil y si se entregaba moriría cosa que no temía pero no deseaba hacer._

_Su vida se había arruinado, pero él podía evitar el arruinarles la vida a sus seres amados, no deseaba hacerlos cargar sus propios pecados._

—_Sabes que tienes que hacer —dijo Neru con tristeza. Aquella sería la despedida _

_El chico asintió en silencio, miro con nostalgia su hogar y luego a su hermana a la cual abrazo con cariño. La única forma de proteger a los que amaba de sí mismo y de castigarse por sus errores era esa, aun cuando fuera la más dolorosa._

—_Hasta luego... mi pequeño hermano —susurró con dolor la rubia al ver como su hermano se alejaba entre la oscuridad de aquella calurosa noche._

* * *

—Aléjate de mí —repitió Len con voz molesta.

Llevaba poco de haber desembarcado y ahora se encontraba caminando por el muelle, en dirección a la acera.

El fuerte viento agitaba violentamente sus cabellos de oro contra sus ojos, pero él ya no sentía el dolor que alguna vez sintió cuando eso pasaba.

—No quiero —protestó Teto con voz ronronéate, mientras se pegaba más al rubio.

Parece un gato, pensó Len al sentir como se pegaba y se restregaba contra él de forma cariñosa, casi suplicando su cariño.

Suspiro

Cuando Teto quería ser molesta realmente lo era...

En verdad odiaba que todos los observaran, era extraño ver a dos jóvenes como ellos juntos, más si ambos poseían una enorme belleza. Después de todo eran la criatura más peligrosa sobre la faz de la tierra, necesitaban de esa pequeña artimaña para tentar a los humanos

—¿ A dónde nos dirigimos hermano? —preguntó Teto con inocencia mientras entrelazaba sus brazos.

Len la miro con incredulidad y desconfianza, le parecía repulsivo el comportamiento de Teto, esa fachada de ser una niña completamente inocente e indefensa era su mejor arma

—¿ Hermano? —cuestionó Len con voz neutra

Teto le sonrió de forma dulce pegándose más a él, ocasionando que Len tratara de separarse de ella, pero estaba bien sujeto

—Sígueme el juego —susurró la pelirroja, quien lo guio a un restaurante.

El joven vampiro la siguió a regañadientes, no tenía ganas de involucrarse más de la cuenta con ella.

—Buenos días ¿mesa para dos? —los recibió la hostess con una sonrisa.

En la placa se podía leer "Marceline" en letras negras que contrataban con el dorado del pequeño pedazo de metal. La mujer era joven y hermosa, cosa que no fue pasado por alto por Teto, quien no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de ira cuando esta no dejaba de ver a Len.

—Si por favor —exclamo la joven dama con una sonrisa burlona.

Nadie tenía derecho a desear a Len, nadie podía tenerlo más que ella, y eso estaba más que claro para todo ser que intentara arrebatárselo; Ambos fueron guiados por Marceline a una mesa apartada de las demás para poder conversar en paz. La mujer se retiro con una sonrisa, no sin antes dejar en claro que si necesitaban algo ella estaba ahí para complacerlos, aunque tal comentario era dirigido al rubio, a quien no pareció importarle tal cosa.

"_Ramera"_

Pensó Teto inmediatamente. Cada década la civilización iba en picada.

El lugar era muy pintoresco, los manteles rojos contrastaban muy bien con el decorado del restaurante. Tenía un estilo bastante peculiar, trataba de imitar un café francés, aunque obviamente no se comparaba a uno real. Había pocas personas ahí, debido a que era demasiado temprano para almorzar y la hora del desayuno ya había pasado.

—¿ Que sucede? —interrogó Len cortante

—Alguien nos sigue —respondió su acompañante de forma seria—, desde el muelle nos ha estado observando.

Len busco con la vista a cualquier individuo sospechoso pero, solo se encontró con algunas familias y parejas en aquel restaurante. Si alguien los estaba rastreando significaba que era como ellos, cosa extraña pues los vampiros siempre estaban en clanes, muy pocos eran los solitarios.

—¿ No crees que se dejara ver así como así? —le cuestionó burlonamente Teto—, es más que obvio lo que busca.

Los delgados dedos de la joven vampiresa pasaron por su cabello rojo sangre para acomodarlo, tal acto dejo embobado a más de la mitad de los comensales, quienes los observaban con disimulo

Len quiso saber a qué se refería exactamente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar llego el camarero para tomar su orden

—¿ Puedo tomar su orden? —preguntó un joven de cabellos castaños, sus ojos eran de un color rojo parecidos a los de Teto, sin embargo los de él eran naturales, los de ella eran rojos por beber sangre humana

—Dos bebidas, por favor —pidió Kasane con dulzura regalándole una sonrisa al joven

Este pareció sorprenderse por tal gesto, pero rápidamente se apresuro a devolverle la sonrisa, Len lo miro con pena.

—S-Si claro —respondió el chico sonrojado marchándose por la orden.

El rubio rodo los ojos cansado de ver tal escena tan repugnante, ella era despreciable

—Te gusta jugar con la personas —dijo Len tan pronto como el joven camarero regreso con el pedido, Teto le volvió a sonreír y a mirarlo con calidez falsa.

Len sabía que todo en ella era falso.

—¡ Oh vamos! Ellos son solo alimento —respondió Teto con frialdad.

No era como si a ella le importara lo que su comida necesitaba o deseaba, simplemente estaban ahí para saciar su sed, eso era todo. Len solo le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación, aunque en cierto modo ella tenía razón, uno no podía verlos como amigos o compañía, o de lo contrario habría un serio problema.

—¿ Y bien que busca nuestro pequeño espía? —preguntó Len interesado ligeramente por la respuesta.

Lo mejor era deshacerse del espía antes de seguir su camino, no le apetecía andar cargando piedras en su camino.

—Nuestros anillos, por supuesto

Teto estiro su mano derecha para apreciar la joya que adornaba su dedo anular, este pareció brillar por un momento con luz propia, pero desapareció tan rápido como la dama giro su muñeca para apreciarlo desde otro ángulo

—¿ Los anillos?

Len bajo su vista hacia el suyo, el cual adornaba su mano derecha, pero al contrario de Teto el anillo estaba en su dedo índice

—Si, como te habrás dado cuenta, el anillo que te regale hace casi cuatro siglos te permite salir a la luz del sol sin que te haga daño. Al igual que tu yo poseo uno —dijo la joven pelirroja mientras le enseñaba el suyo, la diferencia era que la piedra era de color rojo, mientras el de Len era de color azul, ambas piedras incrustadas en una base de plata—. Solo hay cinco anillos en total, pero cada anillo pertenece a un vampiro. Así que estos son un verdadero tesoro en nuestro mundo. Cualquier vampiro mataría por tener uno...

Len está consciente del poder del dichoso anillo, sin él hubiera pasado muchos años antes de poder salir al sol. Realmente el sol no los quemaba hasta cenizas, sin embargo, si los dejaba débiles y moribundos. Si uno pasaba demasiado tiempo bajo el sol podría morir, aunque tendría que ser un tiempo de exposición de unas dos horas.

—¿ Como lo conseguiste? —Len lucia curioso por la respuesta de su creadora

¿Si decía que eran difíciles de conseguir como había logrado poseer dos de los cinco existentes? ¿Acaso ella era tan fuerte?

—Fue demasiado fácil quitárselo a ese vampiro de bajo nivel —respondió Teto restándole importancia, para luego beber un sorbo de su bebida—; odio la comida humana

Teto miro con repulsión el vaso de té que se encontraba frente a ella, Len al contrario no había tocado su bebida y no pensaba hacerlo

—¿ Entonces por qué la comes?

—Es necesario o todos sospecharan ¿no crees que es ilógico entrar a un restaurante y no probar alimento?

Len guardo silencio, no era como si le importara la opinión de los demás

—...

—En serio eres un vampiro muy joven —exclamó la vampiresa cruzándose de brazos.

—¿ Joven? —¿acaso 390 años eran pocos en vida vampírica? — ¿qué edad tienes? —interrogó Len con curiosidad, la cual disimulo muy bien

Si él era joven entonces ella era anciana

—No sabes que a las mujeres no se les pregunta su edad, más siendo una vampiresa —la chica sonrió antes de levantarse de su sitio y tirar un par de monedas en la mesa

Ya era tiempo para terminar con ese juego del gato y el ratón. Después de todo como un buen gato que era tenía que darle caza al ratón.

Con paso lento atravesó la mayor parte de lo que conformaba el muelle para adentrarse en las calles de la ciudad, cada una llevaba a callejones oscuros cuyos núcleos eran una caja de pandora.

El sol estaba sobre sus cabezas, quemando sus cabellos y calentando su coronilla

—Pensé que no querías que te siguiera —comentó burlona Teto al ver a Len detrás de ella.

Este dejo escapar un gruñido molesto

—Cállate y sigue caminando —ordenó ignorando la risa de la chica, quien no intento ocultar la gracia de la ironía

Avanzaron varias calles cuando volvieron a ser vigilados, se encontraban a unas cuantas cuadras más para llegar al centro de la ciudad. Los edificios estaban semivacíos, puesto era una zona pobre, incluso varios de los negocios estaban cerrados.

—Nos ha encontrado —suspiro Teto con desdén.

—Ya lo he notado

Ambos dejaron de caminar para esperar a que su hermano de la oscuridad se presentara, pero no hubo intención de hacerlo, o al menos eso creyó Len hasta que una silueta oscura sobresalió de uno de los callejones cercanos

—Buenos días —saludó un joven castaño entre las sombras, sus ojos brillaban entre la oscuridad como los de un gato—, he notado que poseen algo que he buscado desde hace años —continuó sin salir de su escondite— ¿podrían entregármelo?

Teto lo miro con aire de superioridad, como un ave observando a los sapos en la inmundicia de su propio charco.

—No te daré nada —exclamó dispuesta a marcharse, no estaba dispuesta a perder su tiempo con un vampiro tan débil

El muchacho la vio dar media vuelta, mientras Len permanecía junto a ella. Él había decidido no intervenir en aquello

—¿ Enserio? —preguntó el joven castaño con una sonrisa mientras dejaba ver sus colmillos.

"¿Era una amenaza? Vaya atrevimiento" pensó Teto indispuesta a seguir intercambiando palabras con un ser tan inferior a su propia persona.

—Mientras estés en las sombras no podrás hacer algún daño —dijo Len en tono aburrido.

El joven rió ante las palabras del rubio, quien pareció confundido con tan repentino cambio de humor, tal vez las sombras lo habían vuelto loco

—Eso es cierto, pero puedo traerlos hacia mí —dijo extendiendo su mano en dirección a Teto, quien ya estaba marchándose desinteresada.

De su manga una cadena salió despedida capturando el cuello de la chica pelirroja. Teto sintió como su garganta era presionada por la cadena, hasta el punto de que su cuello cedió haciéndola caer al suelo. Irritada por tal acto intento deshacerse de ella, pero mientras más lo intentaba más se cerraba sobre su tráquea

—Suéltame —exigió tratándose de poner de pie, pero el muchacho jalo de la cadena haciéndola caer nuevamente

—Entrégame tu anillo y prometo no hacerte mucho daño —contestó el castaño con una sonrisa, y no una cualquiera, sino una sádica.

—Ya te dije que no te entregare nada —repitió Teto con enojo

—Entonces...

La cadena se cerró con más fuerza sobre su delgado cuello estrangulándola en el proceso, ciertamente ella no podía morir por algo tan simple como aquello, pero si podía sentir el dolor que quemaba su garganta.

Sin poder evitarlo fue arrastrada hacia su victimario, cosa que provoco que ya no sintiera su cuello

—Teto... —dijo Len—, deja de jugar

La vampiresa con forma de niña a punto de pasar a la adolescencia dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración

—Esta bien, no es justo Len —le regreso Teto con un puchero en el rostro—. Quería que tú me salvaras —continuó cruzándose de brazos—, supongo que este juego termino

Aun tendida en el suelo tomo la cadena que rodeaba su cuello y la rompió como si se tratase de papel, los pedazos de metal cayeron a los pies del vampiro, quien no se creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban

—Me las pagaras por ensuciar mi vestido —declaró Teto con enojo, mientras se acercaba a él

Sus ojos brillaron como los de un cuervo al localizar a su presa.

El vampiro entro en pánico al ver como la vampiresa se acercaba amenazadora y en un intento de alejarla la golpeo con la cadena, pero esta solo le dejo un leve moretón que no tardo en sanar.

—Sabes, no importa cuánto me hagas daño siempre sanare —dijo la pelirroja al ser acuchillada en el vientre por el castaño en un intento de matarla, cosa que le causo gracia —. ¿Siendo un vampiro no sabes cómo matar a uno de los tuyos? —cuestionó Teto con pena—, dime tu nombre pequeña alma sin valor

El muchacho saco la daga del vientre de la joven, cosa que ella pareció no notar, estaba más concentrada en terminar con esa insignificancia para luego poder cambiarse de vestido, odiaba cuando una de sus tantas prendas resultaban dañadas. El vampiro retrocedió asustado

—¡ Aléjate!

Con delicadeza acaricio una de las mejillas del castaño, quien no hacía más que temblar bajo la palma de la chica. Un vampiro sin instintos no era un vampiro

—Meito ¿es ese tu nombre?

El joven asintió mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza. La mirada de Teto estaba clavaba en la suya, cosa que parecía perturbarlo de alguna forma.

—Al parecer tu amo no te enseño buenos modales — susurró contra su oído antes de tomar su rostro entre sus dos manos y romperle el cuello de un solo movimiento. El cuerpo cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo —. Noapte bună, al naibii de sufletul în iad*

Unos cerillos, un cuerpo, pronto todo quedo en cenizas. El cuerpo sin cabeza fue consumido poco a poco por las llamas, que acariciaban de forma ruda todo lo que encontraban a su paso

—¿ En serio un vampiro de tan bajo nivel? —dijoTeto acomodando un mechon de cabello rebelde—, nunca tendran el poder para quitar uno de los anillos de Vlad

—¿ Anillos de Vlad? —preguntó Len

—Sí, ¿acaso no conoces el nombre de Vlad? —cuestión la chica emprendiendo de nuevo su marcha.

El sol seguía brillando sobre sus cabezas, tal y como siempre lo había hecho. El incidente parecía no haber ocurrido

—No... —respondió Len esperando la respuesta de su creadora

—Vaya, si eres un vampiro joven —dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de marcharse de aquel sitio, dejando al vampiro rubio solo en la oscuridad del callejón.

* * *

**Perdón por que esta demasiado corto D': ****pero luego la inspiración se corta cuando ya me emociono...**

**Bueno, aun no se que fic actualizar primero asi que pido opinión al publico :DD**

**-Servant of evil**

**-Secret love black**

**-Love blood**

**owo?**

**Dejen un review diciendo cual quieren para la proxima semana :DD ****El que tenga más votos se actualizara antes de que regrese a clases n_n**

**Gracias por leer mis tonterías :'D**

**Esperen pronto mas fics :D este año me podre las pilas xDD**

**Asi que tengan una ****buena mañana/tarde/noche**

**¿Un review?**


	7. CAP VI

**¡Hola mina-san! nwn**

**La verdad extrañaba escribir para ustedes QwwwQ pero la escuela del mal me secuestro por tiempo indefinido D: así que para tener las vacaciones libres me volví una matadita, pero aun así me dejaron trabajos para semana santa y estoy ocupada, lo cual detesto D:**

**Tengo que hacer un cuadro para la siguiente semana y grabar un vídeo de habla inglesa, y para colmo nadie quería ser la co-protagonista ewe ¿y adivinen a quien escogieron? ¡A MI! lo que me deja estudiar mis libretos super largos ewé**

**Las grabaciones son todo el día y muy cansados ;www; así que llego un poco cansada para escribir =w=U p****ero pude terminar el cap de Lovee Blood a tiempo :3**

**Disfrutenlo ;D**

* * *

**_disclamer: _**_VOCALOID no me pertenece. yo solo tuve la idea de la historia y he tomado prestado los personajes ;D_

* * *

**Love blood**

**By B. Poot**

**CAPITULO VI**

**Madrid, España 1370**

_Su boca se lleno de tan exquisito liquido carmín, cada sorbo que daba le quitaba la vida a la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Ella yacía sobre su lecho, ajena a lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. La mente de Len fue invadida por muchos recuerdos, no suyos sino de ella. Todo cuanto no quería saber le fue revelado a través de la sangre que bebía. _

_La sensación de quitar la vida era tan familiar como tan detestada, él sabía que necesitaba de la sangre para vivir, sin embargo, odiaba tener que depender de ella. Siempre que tomaba un sorbo de tal líquido el recuerdo de Miki se presentaba en su mente, entonces el remordimiento hacia acto de presencia obligándolo a detenerse. ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa era la única forma de mantenerse con vida _

_Gentilmente se separo de la joven chica de cabellera oscura, con cuidado le acomodo algunos mechones de cabello, los cuales se dispersaban sobre la almohada de forma desordenada. Había bebido lo necesario para saciar su sed por unos días, pero no lo suficiente para matarla._

_Ya habían pasado 180 años desde la última vez que vio a sus padres y hermana, "lo más probable es que ya estén muertos" pensó con tristeza._

_Desde aquel día que escapo no volvió a poner un pie en Bucarest, no hasta ese momento. Se había vuelto un nómada, debido a que no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo en una ciudad o notarían su naturaleza vampira. Durante toda su vida como vampiro solo había cruzado camino con tres de su misma especie._

_La primera era su creadora, la joven pelirroja de ojos carmesí, Kasane Teto, aun teniendo apariencia infantil era realmente peligrosa y molesta._

_El segundo se trataba de Utatane Piko el cual podía ser confundido fácilmente con una chica, pero en verdad era un joven de dieciocho años en apariencia humana, mientras que la tercera era una vampiresa de cabello plateado y ojos rojos. Ella había intentado beber su sangre, pero él no se la había dejado fácil. Haku Yowane era una vampiresa sangre Pura, pero debido a que se encontraba débil no pudo vencer en su pequeña pelea._

_Salto desde el balcón de la habitación de la chica hacia la calle, la cual se encontraba desierta. Bueno era de esperarse, era alrededor de las 4:30 am ¿qué alma humana se encontraría vagando por las calles a esas horas? Aparte de los aficionados a la bebida _

_Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, para luego guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos, sus labios aun sabían a sangre…_

* * *

Bucarest, Rumania. Una ciudad promedio cuyos ciudadanos apenas eran conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Antes, cuando Len paseaba por sus calles como humano, las entradas de los negocios eran protegidas por cualquier tipo de chuchería que evitaba que los malos espíritus se acercaran. Las personas de esos lares eran muy supersticiosas y creían en lo sobrenatural, pero en la actualidad esas creencias habían diezmado bastante. Ahora, como hijo de la noche podía caminar libremente por las calles sin preocupación alguna, puesto que los negocios habían dejado de lado su miedo a los espíritus malignos.

Len podía observar desde la plaza principal a las personas ir y venir, con las mercancías por las cuales habían ido ese día a la plaza. La ciudad no había cambiado mucho desde su partida, bueno eso era lo que él pensaba. A decir verdad aun podía reconocer algunas tiendas o puestos, pero las personas era algo completamente diferente, debido a que su existencia era efímera.

—Me pregunto... ¿todavía existe la familia Kagamine...? —se planteó tal pensamiento con curiosidad evidente en su rostro.

Su familia había iniciado siendo humilde, pero gracias a las buenas inversiones de su padre habían logrado ser una de las familias más ricas de esa zona.

Cerró los ojos, la oscuridad trajo consigo ese sonido y a esa chica nuevamente.

_Ding... Ding... Ding..._

Podía ver su sonrisa, pero no su rostro. Desde hacia tiempo venia viéndola en sus sueños, sueños que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes a medida que se acercaba a su ciudad natal.

La nostalgia lo invadió, apenas recordaba su vida como humano. El rostro de sus padres era borroso en sus recuerdos, su vida anterior parecía un sueño, un sueño que se desvanecía poco a poco con el transcurso de los años.

_Len..._

Susurró una voz femenina en su oído, él volvió la vista a todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie cerca ¿acaso era su imaginación?

_Len ven..._

Volvió a llamarlo la voz ¿acaso se trataba de Teto haciéndole una broma?

Camino sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad. La voz de la chica aun resonaba en su cabeza, de algún modo le resultaba algo nostálgica, sin embargo, todo quedo claro cuando la vio...

Frente a él la delgada figura de una chica apareció, aun portaba el mismo vestido azul y sus cabellos rosas contrataban con su piel blanca. Ella lo miraba con candor, como si estuviera feliz de verlo, cosa que provoco que su corazón sin vida diera una punzada.

—Miki —susurró atónito al ver a la hija de la familia Furakawa, la joven a la cual había matado hacía ya tiempo.

Era más que un hecho que no era humana, ya que un extraño resplandor salía de su cuerpo, además de parecer que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Ella le sonrió con dulzura, invitándolo a seguirla. Sin el menor problema comenzó a caminar por las calles de adoquines, sin siquiera notar si Len iba tras ella

—¡ Espera! —la llamó, pero ella no hizo caso alguno. Su caminar se hizo más rápido y más constante hasta que se convirtió en una carrera.

Len salió tras de ella con un sola idea, estaba completamente loco...

Miki reía con dulzura, mientras corría entre las estrechas calles de la ciudad. Continuamente zigzagueaba de calle en calle, haciendo que Len se desorientara, estar fuera mucho tiempo de Bucarest había hecho que su memoria se entorpeciera. A cada vuelta que daban se alejaban cada vez más del centro de la ciudad.

—¡ Miki espera! —grito, pero la joven pareció ignorarlo como las veces anteriores.

La joven lo había guiado hacia las afueras, en donde habitaban —o más bien habían, pues los alrededores lucían desiertos—las familias ricas, cuyos campos eran lo que se veían al horizonte. Las grandes casas se alzaban poderosas a cada paso que daban, tan majestuosas en sus épocas, pero ahora daban un aire descuidado y viejo.

Miki paro su carrera una vez que habían avanzado bastante por los alrededores. Los arboles se habían hecho abundantes, mientras la maleza parecía haberse adueñado del lugar. Ella miro al rubio con una sonrisa juguetona, capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera; sus brazos se encontraban en su espalda, dándole un aire de inocencia.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte Len —habló por primera vez el espectro.

El joven eterno la miro con pesar, la culpa aun seguía presente en él.

Ella notó el dolor que aquejaba al muchacho, pero no hizo nada para calmarlo. Miki hizo un ademán de querer acercarse a Len, pero se detuvo antes de poder hacerlo. Aun cuando lo quisiera tocar no podría, no tenía suficiente fuerza astral para materializarse. La tristeza la embargo, él había sido su primer amor la persona a la que le había dado su vida y por la cual habría dado todo, pero ahora el destino la traicionaba.

—Hasta luego —musitó la joven. Ella era un fantasma no podía llorar, pero ahora las lagrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas —. Este es el adiós definitivo

—Miki —llamó Len al ver como huía de nuevo.

Esta vez no la dejaría ir. Sin medirse ni un poco corrió tras ella, sin embargo, cuando intento tomar su mano ella se desvaneció en el aire

—_Así es como debe de ser_

La voz de la Miki se fue extinguiendo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se disolvía en partículas de luz, dejando ver que detrás de ella se encontraba sentada una joven rubia de ojos azules. La chica estaba entretenida leyendo un libro, que apenas tuvo tiempo de notar que alguien caía sobre ella.

Ambos rodaron sobre el césped, quedando Len sobre la joven de cabellos cortos, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. El libro de pasta azul se encontraba en el lugar inicial de la chica, pero ellos se encontraban ya bastante lejos de ahí.

"Será mejor irse lo más rápido posible" pensó el muchacho incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo, pero la chica lo sujeto de la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

—¿ Después de atacar a una chica planeabas dejarla inconsciente e irte? vaya caballero —dijo sarcástica la rubia, quien abría lentamente sus ojos, pero al ver a su _"agresor" _lo soltó haciendo que Len no entendiera del todo la situación.

Ella lo miro con incredulidad e irritación, e incluso un poco de curiosidad.

—Tú... —susurró la joven—, ¡tú eres quien invade mis sueños! —dijo molesta—. ¡Además de eso eres un pervertido!

—¿¡ Qué!? —Exclamó Len sin entender absolutamente nada—, yo no soy un pervertido

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —cuestionó la rubia con enojo.

En ese momento el joven cayó en cuenta que aun se encontraba encima de ella. Sin tiempo que perder se levanto evitando incomodar a la chica, para luego tenderle una mano para ayudarla, pero ella la rechazo

—Como quieras —exclamó, para luego cruzarse de brazos

La rubia se incorporó sacudiendo la falda de su vestido y su cabello, tratando de quitar cualquier basura de ellos

—Lo siento, pero no confió en las personas y menos en mi _agresor _

—¿ Agresor? —inquirió Len, no podía creer que lo llamara de una forma tan vulgar

—Sí, agresor. Te lanzaste sobre mi adrede —se defendió la chica—, si tuvieran un poco de sentido común no lo hubieras hecho

Él ignoro aquel comentario, aquella chica le dada un aire familiar...

Llevaba puesto un vestido verde con muchos encajes y un poco escotado, mientras su cabello solo era adornado con dos pasadores del mismo color, cuyo único accesorio era un collar, el cual era...

—¡ El crucifijo! —exclamó Len con asombro.

No pudo evitar dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, haciendo que la distancia fuera mínima, lo que incomodo a la rubia. Por su parte la joven retrocedió, no le apetecía ser tocada nuevamente por él

—Aléjate —ordenó extendiendo la mano hacia el chico

Len sintió como era repelido por una extraña fuerza, provocando que cayera al suelo, cosa que Rin aprovecho para sacar una pequeña daga del encaje de su manga. En un movimiento rápido se situó junto al rubio evitando que se pusiera de pie

—¿ Quién eres y que sabes de esto? —dijo señalando la joya familiar con una mano, mientras la otra sostenía la daga en el cuello del joven vestido de negro

Él no forcejeo, simplemente dejo que la chica tuviera su momento de gloria, haciéndola creer que lo tenía acorralado.

—Mi nombre es Len Kagamine y conozco el crucifijo por que primero le perteneció a mi hermana mayor —respondió en un suspiro.

Nunca creyó volver a ver ese collar y mucho menos a un Kagamine, en especial una que tenía una personalidad similar a la de su hermana.

—¿ Eres un Kagamine? —Preguntó incrédula a las palabras del desconocido—. Eres hermano de Neru...

Len asintió

Era cierto que Neru Kagamine había tenido un hermano, a quien se le atribuyo haber huido con una chica campesina de la que estaba enamorado. Pero el que estuviera frente a ella era un disparate.

—¡ Eso es imposible! Neru murió hace ya más de dos siglos

La hoja de la daga se acerco más al cuello del chico hasta acariciar su piel. Len rio divertido, aquella chica no era nada ingenua

—Adelante, hazlo —la incito con una sonrisa

Ella le fulmino con la mirada ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo débil?

—¿ Crees que no lo haría? —inquirió molesta, pero no hubo respuesta, eso la hizo enfadar más.

El rubio aprovecho aquello para empujarla hacia atrás, quedando él encima de ella. La chica forcejeo, e incluso intento patearlo con el tacón de sus zapatillas, pero Len era más fuerte que ella. Sin mucho esfuerzo la inmovilizo llevando sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza

Ella se retorció debajo de él, causando que sus cuerpos rozaran algunas veces, aunque no tardo mucho en resignarse.

—Ahora es mi turno de hacer las preguntas

—No cuentes con que voy a contestar lo que me preguntes —respondió la joven desviando su mirada de él.

Len lanzo un suspiro al aire, aquella chica era muy testaruda e infantil. Tal vez demasiado

—Tu nombre —ordenó amenazante.

Ella le ignoro olímpicamente, causando que el agarre de sus muñecas se hiciera más fuerte. Si ella no hablaba, él la haría hablar.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro delicado de la chica, aunque eso no evito que lo mirara desafiante. Len sonrió al percatarse de lo masoquista que era, apretó un poco más sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de la joven haciendo que esta vez hablara.

—Rin... Rin Kagamine —musitó tratando de mover sus dedos, los cuales sentía entumecidos

En efecto, suposición inicial era correcta. Lo que significaba que ella era una descendiente de su hermana.

—¡ Tú! —Gritó la voz enfadada de una segunda chica — ¡Pervertido, aléjate de Rin!

La voz provenía detrás de ellos, por lo que apenas previnieron que alguien los había visto. La joven debajo de él sonrió con malicia, acto que causo en Len un sentimiento de deja vú.

En menos de una fracción de segundo un dolor extraño ataco la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciendo que todo se volviera oscuro…

Todo, menos la sonrisa de Rin.

* * *

**El final estuvo raro lo se x'DD pero no sabia como cerrar el capitulo, pero luego me vino una idea -sonrisa macabra- y así lo deje, en el siguiente capitulo sabrán lo que paso :D**

**Me di mucha risa como llamaba Rin a Len pervertido x'DD**

**Tratare de actualizar Secret Love Black antes de entrar BD su próximo cap esta en proceso :D ya casi listo ouo asi que ¡ esperenló!**

**Gracias por leer los delirios de esta torpe autora de fan fic's :'DD**

**El siguiente capitulo lo actualizo cuando lo termine o cuando el numero de reviews aumente considerablemente owo lo que pase primero ^^**

**Ya saben, cada review me anima a seguir el fic nwn**

**Pecee se despide enviándoles muchos abrazos ouo disfruten sus vacaciones :DD**

**¡Matta ne! nwn**

.

.

**xoxo**

**¿Un review? ouo**


	8. CAP VII

**¡Hola mundo fanfiction!**

**!Oh si! esta chica a revivido con una de sus obras más viejas. *redoble de tambores* **

**¡Denle la bienvenida al capitulo Vii de Love blood!**

**Disclamer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media

* * *

**LOVE BLOOD**

**By B. Poot**

**Capitulo VII**

**Bucarest, Rumania 1575**

_La tormenta se desataba violentamente afuera de la casa. Los arboles movían sus ramas mientras el viento les arrancaba unas cuantas hojas regándolas en el suelo._

_Desde la ventana de la gran casona se podía apreciar el espectáculo a la perfección. Rin se encontraba vestida completamente de negro con un pequeño sombrerito que tenía un velo, el cual cubría parcialmente su rostro. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento podría pensar que se trataba de una muñeca de porcelana, envuelta en tanto encaje negro, a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales estaban inundados de tristeza._

—_Papá, mamá… —susurró en un pequeño sollozo mientras dos pequeñas lagrimas daban paso a más que salían de sus ojos azules._

_Hacia menos de un día que le habían avisado de la muerte de sus padres, el motivo de la muerte: un accidente con el carruaje donde viajaban._

"_Ahora tu eres la heredera del legado"_

_Le dijo su tío Jeremías en la mañana, cuando se llevo a cabo el entierro. Después que el ataúd de su madre fuera introducido en la fosa, la tormenta inicio, como si el cielo llorara su muerte. Rin cerró sus delicadas manos transformándolos en puños._

—_Tú lo sabías… —dijo como si hablara con alguien —; ¡Sabias que morirías y no me lo dijiste! —grito al cielo tratando que su voz llegara a su difunta madre, pero una pequeña sonrisa irónica acecho por sus labios al ver lo que estaba haciendo._

"_¿Por qué estoy gritando al cielo? Es más probable que haya bajado al infierno, después de todo era una bruja"_

_La niña de ese entonces recordó incontables momentos con sus padres. Era feliz a lado de ellos, aun cuando fuera odiada por los demás niños no dejaba que su corazón fuera contaminado o al menos no hasta ese día. _

—_Eras el ángel de la muerte —dijo con una sonrisa triste refiriéndose a su madre Yuki —, siempre predecías cuando alguien iba a morir y ni siquiera pudiste evitar la tuya —finalizo con más lagrimas en los ojos._

_Su figura frágil y delicada se encontraba sentada en un sillón oscuro, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza, sola y silenciosa en aquella gran mansión que se caía a pedazos después de haber albergado a seis generaciones de la rama principal de la familia Kagamine._

* * *

Todo se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad.

Un eco lejano resonaba en sus oídos causándole una agradable sensación. Era un sonido familiar, pero a la vez desconocido. ¿Acaso era una canción?, sonaba triste y algo lúgubre pero de cierta forma hermosa.

—Lo mataste —señalo una voz masculina. Nunca antes la había escuchado

—Claro que no —respondió nerviosa una voz femenina, le resultaba familiar, pero no podía reconocer de donde.

Sintió algo húmedo en su frente, mientras su cuerpo se encontraba sobre algo cómodo y esponjoso, ¿acaso estaba en un sofá?

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero estos le pesaban y un gran dolor en su nuca lo aquejaba. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta aquel sitio y mucho menos quienes eran esas personas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el sonido característico de pasos y de faldas se hizo presente en la habitación, esta se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo, en este se encontraba colgado un candelabro bastante viejo y que estaba a punto de caerse. Llevo su mano a su frente sintiendo un pañuelo húmedo en ella, alguien había estado cuidando de él.

—Por fin despertaste —dijo una voz aguda y suave —realmente pensé que nunca despertarías, no después de ese golpe.

Len volvió su vista hacia la chica rubia que se encontraba sentada en el otro sofá, casi frente a él. Ambos pares de ojos azules se toparon intercambiando una mirada, la cual duro más de un par de minutos.

—…Tú —musitó Len recordando lo sucedido antes de quedar noqueado

Rin sonrió de forma divertida y algo sarcástica. Se veía altiva con esa mirada cínica. Una chica bastante hermosa, aunque algo intimidante.

—Aunque eso es imposible —prosiguió a su comentario anterior ignorando las palabras de su invitado—, ya que tú no eres como los demás —Rin dejo su asiento, acercándose al rubio, quien aún permanecía en el sofá de tres plazas —, porque tú eres un hijo de la noche.

Len abrió los ojos como platos por aquel comentario tan sorpresivo, realmente lo tomo desprevenido.

Su compañera rubia lucia segura y lo había dicho con tanta convicción que hasta un incrédulo lo habría creído, aunque después de todo eso era cierto.

—¿ Cómo es que…? —inquirió algo inquieto.

No sabía si huir o matarla, aunque la segunda idea resultaba demasiado tentadora. Nadie en aquella época había descubierto su secreto, o al menos nadie vivo.

La joven rubia le sonrió de forma cómplice, para luego hacer un ademán pidiendo silencio al notar que sus acompañantes regresaban a la habitación.

Miku y Mikuo ingresaron a la habitación trayendo consigo un bol con agua y más pañuelos, para su _invitado_. La chica de ojos verdes al verlo despierto lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras el chico a su lado soltó un pequeño suspiro al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

La recién llegada dejo caer el bol con agua en la mesita que se encontraba junto al sofá donde estaba Len, causando que la mitad del liquido se derramara sobre el mueble. Su rostro adquirió una mueca de enojo, haciendo que en sus ojos verdes se dibujara el rencor.

—Ya despertó —refunfuño Miku cruzándose de brazos

Rin asintió, retirando el pañuelo húmedo de la frente del rubio frente a ella, para entregárselo a su primo Mikuo.

—¿ Todo bien?

—Perfectamente, primo Mikuo —contestó la dueña de la casa con una sonrisa falsa, aunque el único que noto aquel detalle fue Len.

El joven había vivido bastante tiempo, y durante aquel transcurso le había sido fácil identificar quien mentía y quién no.

—¿ Te encuentras bien? —preguntó cortésmente el chico peliverde a Len.

El joven vampiro asintió lentamente ante el rostro tranquilo del otro muchacho. Mikuo, a decir por su persona y su comportamiento había demostrado ser el más centrado de ese sitio, por lo que hizo pensar a Len que tal vez era el único que merecía el titulo de _inocente_ en esa casa.

Mientras tanto su hermana —la chica peliverde, era notorio el parecido entre ambos hermanos— se asemejaba más a un gato huraño, pues no dejaba de lanzar miradas asesinas al pobre rubio, quien las obviaba.

—Es estupendo, realmente pensamos que te habíamos perdido —exclamó aliviado Mikuo para luego voltear a ver a su hermana, quien no hizo más que una mueca de enojo —, al parecer mi hermana tiene algo que decirte —prosiguió algo más serio.

Miku vacilo, se acerco más hacia el rubio, cosa que pareció desagradarle pues sus labios se encontraban fruncidos por el enojo.

—Perdón… —soltó, aunque más que disculpas sonó a algo así como _muérete. _Su hermano la miro con el ceño fruncido haciendo que la joven de cabellos largos se cruzara de brazos y se tragara parte de su orgullo —, perdón por haberte golpeado con una piedra del tamaño de un fonógrafo

Len parpadeó no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado. No había duda, si hubiera sido humano habría muerto en ese mismo instante.

—Ya es suficiente —ordenó Rin parando ese pobre intento de disculpas, recién había terminado de limpiar el desastre de su prima y no deseaba un baño de sangre ahí mismo —, pueden retirarse yo me hare cargo de él —anunció la heredera Kagamine.

Sus primos obedecieron, aunque Miku no estaba de acuerdo con dejarlos solos, pues temía que su _primita_ fuera abusada nuevamente por aquel desconocido que según Rin, era un familiar lejano.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ambos hermanos dejando a ambos rubios solos en la habitación.

Rin recogió los instrumentos utilizados para curar a su invitado mientras Len la veía hacerlo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella habitación le resultaba familiar.

Quitando las capas de polvo y lo maltratado de la tapicería, y muebles, todo permanecía igual. En sus memorias revivieron los años de gloria de aquella pequeña habitación. Las paredes con el papel tapiz elegido por su madre, las cortinas de seda que su hermana había mandado a traer de Francia y los muebles de maderas preciosas que su padre había adquirido de un comerciante ingles. Todo fue cobrando vida, todo fue retomando su forma original, su forma de hacía más de tres siglos…

La alfombra bajo sus zapatos de cuero fue recobrando su color carmesí y las sombras oscuras que reinaban en la habitación fueron desapareciendo, como si los rayos del sol los estuvieran corriendo. Los ojos azules de Len brillaron extasiados por lo que le mostraban, ese era su hogar, su hogar durante su vida humana.

—¡Hey¡ Tú… Len —llamó la princesa Kagamine haciendo que el vampiro saliera de su ensueño.

La joven lo miraba entre confundida y enojada. Ella aun portaba el crucifijo plateado en su pecho,

Rin lo miro altiva, Len se pregunto si alguna vez perdía esa expresión de "soy mucho mejor que tú"

—Eh dicho "que planeas Señor oscuro" —dijo Rin tomando asiento en su sillón inicial. Len guardo silencio tratando de olvidar los sentimientos humanos que lo invadían.

El regresar al hogar anhelado era doloroso, eso solo podía traerle recuerdos de su familia, una familia muerta y enterrada tres metros bajo tierra desde hacía siglos.

—Nada en absoluto —dijo Len haciendo que Rin lo mirara incrédula.

Un vampiro no puede estar ahí solo por _nada_, eso era tan estúpido como decir que los cerdos volaban.

Rin busco a tientas la daga que guardaba en los encajes de su manga derecha, pero Len detuvo su trabajo sujetándola de la muñeca.

Ella le dedico una mirada envenenada.

—No planeo acabar con tu vida —comentó el joven, Rin lo siguió mirando desafiante y alerta—, y mucho menos a esos dos, no después de haberme cuidado.

Rin no creyó en sus palabras ni por un segundo.

"Es un hijo de la noche, no se puede confiar en ellos…"

—… Entonces dime por qué apenas te contienes —inquirió la rubia al notar que las pupilas se teñían poco a poco de rojo carmesí mezclado con azul.

Len la observó confundido.

Tomo la bandeja donde estaba el equipo médico y vio su reflejo. Ella tenía razón, la sed había vuelto.

"Imposible —pensó Len—, estoy seguro de que me eh alimentado antes de entrar a la ciudad"

Rin frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta clara de su acompañante. Definitivamente había sido un error haberlo llevado a la mansión, estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de su única familia.

—Tengo que irme —susurró Len aproximándose a la ventana más cercana, no podía estar cerca de la mansión. Si derramaba sangre ahí todo se habría terminado, sus recuerdos a esa casa se verían ligados a su vida vampírica y eso no lo deseaba. Los recuerdos de la mansión de sus padres solo podían ser única y exclusivamente de su vida humana.

Len corrió hacia la ventana más cercana, pero Rin le impidió el escaparse interponiéndose en su camino.

—No planeo dejarte ir —soltó la chica sin más —, no mientras seas la única persona que puede darme respuestas —continuó al recordar lo que su sueño le había mostrado.

"Pronto… estaremos juntos…"

—No lo entiendes —dijo el vampiro enojado tratando de quitarla de su camino—, la sed es un instinto, no se puede controlar…

La garganta comenzaba a arderle por la sed, incluso peor que tomar acido, era un dolor mucho mayor a eso…

Len llevo sus manos a su garganta tratando de contener lo que obviamente no se podía. Si seguía allí terminaría matándola a ella. Rin no se movió de su sitio, al contrario clavo más sus pies en la alfombra persa.

—Eh dicho que no te dejare marchar tan fácil, no hasta obtener respuestas —exclamó Rin avanzando en dirección a Len

Él trato de retroceder, el aroma de ella era muy fuerte, incluso podía escuchar su sangre circular por su cuerpo… eso no iba nada bien

Len abrió los ojos cuando ella lo abrazo, sus delgados y pálidos brazos rodearon el torso del vampiro aprisionándolo contra el pecho de la joven. Len no correspondió el gesto, estaba bastante ocupado deteniendo su respiración para no inhalar su aroma, ahora más cercano.

Rin era unos dos centímetros más baja que él, por lo que sus cuerpos estaban hombro contra hombro, pecho contra pecho, corazón contra corazón.

—¿Q-Qué crees que haces? —interrogó Len furioso — ¡Acaso quieres morir!

Rin no contesto, ladeo su cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello, invitándolo a alimentarse de ella

—Esta es primera y única vez que haré esto, así que no me obligues a hacerlo por la fuerza —musitó la joven recogiendo su cabello del lado contrario para dejar su cuello expuesto completamente ante Len.

El joven y eterno vampiro la miro no muy seguro de si la invitación era real o una trampa, sin embargo al notar la mirada segura de la chica se dio cuenta de que eso no era un juego.

Suspiro cansado, los instintos de la bestia estaban a flor de piel. Su vampiro interno pedía a gritos la sangre de la chica frente a él.

Len la tomó por la cintura apretando más sus cuerpos, la rubia no opuso resistencia.

Se inclino hacia ella, respirando profundamente su aroma natural…

Su piel era tersa y suave como el terciopelo, e igual de pálida que la porcelana, realmente ella parecía una muñeca

Separo sus labios mostrando sus colmillos tan finos como dos agujas, pero igual de mortales que los de una serpiente y descendió veloz a la base del cuello de la rubia.

Entonces todo se volvió carmín…

* * *

**Estoy tan feliz de escribir de nuevo para esta historia tan tsun- tsun.**

**Well, esta historia había sido parada momentáneamente debido a un bloqueo, exclusivo de esta historia. Amo como se desarrolla LoveBlood, es tan oscuro y tan seductor que me encanta, en especial este capitulo.**

**Por fin nuestra pequeña Rin se a encomendado a Len, su ancestro de más de tres siglos de edad. **

**Ya se, soy una bastarda, maldita y perra por no haber publicado. & posiblemente algunos ni en cuenta pero como dicen "Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso"**

**Muy bien world, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y posibles amenazas de muerte. Los leeré no importa que digan**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Byee, byee**

**¡Un review?**

**Ayuda a esta autora a superar su bloqueo con un pequeño click ;D **


	9. CAP VIII

**¡Denle la bienvenida al capitulo VIII de Love blood!**

**Disclamer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media

* * *

**Love blood**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo VIII**

Ella se encontraba sentada en el centro de la cama…

Sus piernas se encontraban fuertemente sujetas contra su pecho, mientras su mentón descansaba sobre sus blancas rodillas. Su delgado y frágil cuerpo se encontraba envuelto en un camisón ancho de color azul naval, tan ancho que resultaba ridículo que le perteneciera a ella.

La habitación estaba oscura, tanto que apenas podía distinguir la figura de ella sentada en la oscuridad.

Las lagrimas brillaron como estrellas sobre las pálidas mejillas de la rubia, incluso con el semblante triste seguía luciendo hermosa…

Silenciosa e inmóvil permanecía ahí sentada, como una estatua en una galería de arte. Se había vuelto uno de los tantos objetos de la casa, uno de los tantos muebles que se habían acumulado a través de los años, y cuyo destino era permanecer allí hasta que su vida se extinguiera.

Ella se había vuelto una pieza más de la colección de la familia Kagamine.

La primera muñeca viviente, y ella más que nadie estaba consciente de eso.

* * *

Entre la oscuridad de su propia alma la sensación de que le era arrebatado una parte de ella fue inminente. Al principio la sensación de los colmillos era insoportable, tanto que sentía que su cuello era atravesado por navajas en lugar de dos pequeñas agujas, sin embargo, toda sensación de dolor se fue disipando hasta dejarla sumida en un estado de confort. Todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, incluso el cuerpo helado que estaba junto a ella había comenzado a desprender calor, un calor humano que se supone ningún ser _no vivo_ podría brindar.

Fue en ese momento que fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, la respiración del vampiro le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, e incluso sus manos sujetaban su cintura y su espalda de forma posesiva.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió ganas de abrazarlo, de aferrarse a él. De entregarle toda su vida y su sangre, todo por aquella sensación de calma y adormecimiento, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sus ojos se cerraron, no sin antes mirar los zafiros de la persona que tomaba una parte de ella…

…Cuando abrió los ojos él se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Len la miraba curioso ante el revoloteo de sus largas pestañas, se sentía agotada y apenas era consciente de que estaba sobre el sofá. Sus ojos se voltearon somnolientos hacia la ventana. El crepúsculo estaba cerca, lo que significaba que llevaba bastante durmiendo.

Un dolor punzante ataco la parte baja de su cuello, causando que una mueca se dibujara en su delicado rostro. Len pareció notarlo, y por un instante su rostro mostro preocupación y culpa, pero no dijo nada. Ella no parecía de las personas que necesitaran compasión y mucho menos de las que la dieran.

—¿ Duele? —preguntó al ver como la rubia llevaba su mano hacia su cuello, ahí donde los colmillos habían dejado su rastro.

Sus delgados dedos acariciaron su piel blanca, dejándole sentir como dos pequeños orificios, casi imperceptibles, se situaban en la zona adolorida.

Rin asintió.

El dolor era lo de menos, eso solo era temporal, sin embargo, el sentimiento de haber sido violada mentalmente resultaba molesto. No podía explicar exactamente, pero era como si alguien hubiera ingresado en su cabeza sin su permiso, husmeando en los recuerdos.

Había leído que los vampiros no solo bebían la sangre de sus víctimas, sino que también parte de sus recuerdos. Cuando uno probaba la sangre era como ver a través de la persona, conocer sus miedos, alegrías y tristezas. La curiosidad la embargo ¿Qué habría visto al beber su sangre? Más no se atrevió a preguntar, realmente no era necesario saberlo.

—Dolió —musitó retirando su mano del cuello. Las heridas comenzaron a sanar inmediatamente, dejando como único rastro un vapor caliente.

Len observó sorprendido su sanación, incluso los de su especie necesitaban cierto tiempo para que sus heridas curasen. Rin se incorporó sentándose en el mueble de tres plazas, pero tan pronto como lo hizo un repentino mareo la ataco. El vampiro intento ayudarla, pero ella aparto su mano de un manotazo.

—No me toques —advirtió con voz fría, digna de una reina.

"Debe ser la pérdida de sangre", pensó llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza en un intento de calmar su problema.

El chico la miro confundido, pero no dijo nada. No es como si espera una actitud más agradable de la que ya le había mostrado. Ciertamente era digna de ser la descendiente de su hermana mayor.

—¿ Y bien? —dijo esperando que la niñata hablara. No era como si se quisiera quedar más tiempo en aquel lugar, después de todo, la mansión Kagamine ya no era su hogar.

—Como el señor ya se ha alimentado ya no tiene necesidad que quedarse aquí —bufó por lo bajo la joven, ganándose un rodar de ojos de parte de su acompañante. Era obvio que su sarcasmo era su mejor arma

Len carraspeó

—¿Qué es lo que la señorita Kagamine desea de este humilde caballero? —inquirió el chico con voz aterciopelada y educada acompañado de un ademán

Ella lo miro con repugnancia.

—Eso no funciona conmigo vampiro —siseó

Los hijos de la noche eran seres despreciables, parásitos que viven de otros humanos, robándoles la vida para alargar la suya. Era la primera vez que Rin se encontraba con uno, cosa que la inquietaba, puesto estaba consciente del peligro que corría en su sola presencia.

—¿ Como lo haces? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

Aquel muchacho era la sombra constante de sus sueños. Y no en el buen sentido, puesto en su mente siempre aparecía como una bestia sedienta de sangre, incapaz de sentir emociones y piedad por sus víctimas. Disfrutaba del dolor ajeno y más que nada de la lujuria que producía, pero, ahora que lo tenia de frente los sueños parecían muy alejados de la realidad.

—¿ Hacer qué? —Len lucia curioso por su pregunta.

El vampiro a su lado no era lo que sus sueños le mostraban. El rubio no aparentaba ser más malo que ella, y por mucho que le doliera él era inocente a pesar de su condición vampírica.

—Nada —musitó incapaz de seguir.

No había razón para reclamarle, él no era lo que provocaba sus pesadillas, pero si era quien le había dado calidez cuando más lo necesitaba. Por él era que había comenzado a usar el crucifijo, aquel encuentro en el espacio vacío era suficiente para dejarle claro que era una señal, sino fuera por esa reliquia familiar nunca se hubieran encontrado y nunca hubiera descubierto que el chico de sus sueños eran un Kagamine.

Sin más que decir se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Len la miro atónito ¿Acaso se estaba marchando así sin más? ¿Después de que lo había obligado a quedarse y a alimentarse de ella?

Rin lo volteo a ver, sus delgados brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras su zapatilla golpeaba impacientemente la alfombra.

—¿ Vienes o te quedas? Ya es hora de la cena —comentó impaciente.

El olor de comida recién hecha se filtraba por toda la habitación, Miku de seguro había hecho un buen banquete, después de todo era uno de esos pocos días en los que la familia estaba junta.

Len la miro como si hubiera dicho que los gatos nacían de huevos ¿Dónde había quedado esa actitud tan frívola?

—¿ O es que un vampiro no puede comer alimento humano? —inquirió la chica con un débil interés.

Él se apresuro a negar con la cabeza

Ella era extraña, un momento era todo hielo y frialdad, y en el siguiente se comportaba como una chica normal.

—Por supuesto que puedo tomar alimentos humanos —dijo incorporándose de su asiento.

Rin se apresuro a abrir la puerta, e inmediatamente salió por esta hacia las escaleras, seguida por el joven eterno, quien tenía los cabellos más desordenados de lo usual. Ambos bajaron en dirección al comedor, donde una débil luz se filtraba por sus puertas. Las voces de los hermanos Hatsune resonaban en toda la planta baja.

—No lo olvides, eres mi primo tercero de parte de la familia de mi madre —musitó a Len antes de entrar por gran puerta del comedor.

El suave olor de los alimentos los golpeo una vez que estuvieron adentro.

La mesa estaba bien preparada con su mantel blanco y sus servilletas perfectamente doblabas sobre los platos, los cubiertos de plata se encontraban sin ninguna mancha mientras un ramo de flores adornaba en centro de la gran mesa.

—Rin, la cena esta lista —dijo Miku con una sonrisa cálida, pero esta desapareció tan pronto como vio al chico rubio detrás de ella.

Su semblante dulce, paso a ser uno irritado.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? Pensé que ya se había marchado —exclamó la peliverde de forma ruda, pero antes de que pudiera seguir su hermano la golpeo suavemente en la cabeza.

Ella le dedico una mirada furibunda, pero fue apaciguada por los ojos turquesas de Mikuo, quien la miraba suplicante. Habían acordado ser amables con el invitado.

—¿Marchar? —Preguntó curiosa Rin, tomando asiento en su sitio usual —, recuerdo haberte dicho que había venido a pasar una temporada conmigo —prosiguió llevando su dedo índice al mentón, antes de encogerse de hombros.

La chica de coletas apretó los puños enojada al escuchar tales palabras ¡Ella no permitiría que se quedaran solos, en especial cuando él era un pervertido de lo peor! Incapaz de contenerse lanzo una mirada mortal a Len, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió indefenso.

Definitivamente ella haría su vida de un horror si se atrevía a poder un dedo sobre su querida prima.

* * *

**Si me tarde, no necesito que me lo recuerden uwu**

**Ya saben lo normal, escuela, exámenes, poco tiempo libre.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, Miku es una prima muy sobreprotectora xD**

**¿Qué le esperara a Len? ¿Qué intenciones tiene Rin? ¿Miku será capaz de aceptar al vampiro y no morir en el intento? ¿Qué cenará Mikuo?**

**Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo.**

**¿Un review?**


	10. CAP iX

**¡Hellooooooooo people!**

**¿Cómo están? Aquí el cielo se cae, un poco más y tengo que ir mañana nadando a mi servicio social.**

**¡Pufff! es la tercera vez que escribo esto, las otra veces se perdieron mis cambios y eso que es una de esas pocas veces que se me da por escribir testamentos super largos. **

**Desgraciadamente tendran que leer mi testamento en otra ocasión, una troll me esta sacando a patadas de la computadora así que...**

**¡Iniciemos con el Fic!**

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece es propiedad de Cripton Medìa. La trama de es de mi autoria, así que si deseas traducirlo, adaptarlo o publicarlo en otra pagina tienes que pedir permiso._

_Contiene UA y posible Ooc_

* * *

**Love blood**

**Capitulo IX**

&.

_Sus ojos se encontraron como una flecha va a parar a su blanco. Una mirada inocente que fue devuelta de la misma forma._

_Fue la primera vez que el azul zafiro se enfrento al rojo cereza, más no fue la última. _

_Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, causando risa en el otro. A pesar de estar separados por los adultos, quienes solo habían organizado la fiesta para beneficio propio, intercambiaron algunas palabras en un lenguaje mudo, uno en el que las miradas lo dicen todo. Fue hasta que el padre de Len se acerco a platicar con el Señor Furakawa que fueron presentados. _

_La niña de cabellos y ojos cerezas, cuyo vestido verde de seda resaltaba su delicada figura, se llama Miki. Un nombre indigno para ella, quien no merecía ser profanada con esa palabra tan corriente. Su voz era suave, parecido al canto de un pajarillo._

—_Mucho gusto —dijo, inclinándose elegante y dócil con la falda de su vestido en mano. _

_Len le devolvió el saludo igual de inocente, ella lo miro con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, un rostro con pómulos delicados y pestañas largas. Esa noche intercambiaron palabras y jugaron un rato en el jardín. Miki le había dicho que detestaba asistir a los eventos de adultos, le aburría no tener con quien platicar, no negaba que le agradaba ser tratada como una muñeca, aunque ese no era realmente el caso. _

_Ella expreso la felicidad que sentía al tener a Len a su lado. Rara vez encontraba compañía de su misma edad, o al menos de un rango aproximado, así que consideraba un milagro el haber encontrado a Len en esa fiesta. _

_Sus encuentros fueron cada vez más frecuentes, cosa que pareció agradar a ambos. _

_De alguna forma había forjado una amistad, tanto, que incluso comenzaron a frecuentarse de vez en cuando. Algunas veces salían a dar un paseo por la ciudad, mientras que en otras se encerraban en la biblioteca a leer. Aunque lo que a ambos más les gustaba era salir a cabalgar. Uno junto al otro, en Exelsor y Mira, sus caballos personales. _

_Miki era la única hija de la familia Furakawa, por lo que se le cuidaba con esmero, puesto era la futura cabecilla de la familia. No obstante era tratada como un inferior, pues una mujer no podía ser considerada apta para tal puesto. La única opción viable según su padre era comprometerla con el hijo de una buena familia, todo para preservar la fortuna y renombre de los Furakawa, o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho su padre a Len._

_Una de las razones por las que Len comenzó a asistir a las fiestas a tan temprana edad fue ese simple hecho, su padre tenía la esperanza de que si el señor Furakawa veía que los niños congeniaban lo elegiría como su futuro 'hijo', cosa que se cumplió muchos años después. _

_Aunque ese sueño nunca se vio completado, ya que la noche en la que se anunció el compromiso de Len Kagamine y Miki Furakawa, él había huido. Y no precisamente solo, puesto esa noche Len se había apropiado de la vida de Miki, quien se la dio sin ningún remordimiento. Ambos dejaron atrás un vació, el cual desapareció junto con las memorias de la existencia de la señorita Miki._

_Un simple recuerdo de lo que no existió y pudo existir._

* * *

Len siempre se sintió orgulloso de su capacidad para detectar las intenciones de matar, en palabras más simples, es la sensación de alguien deseando un mal o la muerte para ti o para otra persona. En este caso, esas intenciones eran solo y exclusivamente para él.

¿Quién en su sano juicio osaría retar a un hijo de la noche? En especial, cuando ese retador es un simple humano, cuya existencia es efímera sobre la faz de la tierra. Pues bien, la incauta e ignorante Miku es la única capaz de hacer semejante acto de valentía o tal vez de estupidez. En ese momento, la chica Hatsune emanaba esas intenciones de matar, tanto que incluso Len sintió escalofríos.

—¿ Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —inquirió con un tic en el ojo, si por ella fuera ese chico estaría cincuenta metros bajo tierra.

Él no contestó, solo se dio la vuelta para no tener que observar aquella escena.

Rin estaba junto a Miku, quien antes de ser interrumpida estaba a mitad del proceso de vestir a su amada prima para el baile al que los habían invitado. La rubia apenas y llevaba puesta su ropa interior —un simple vestido color marfil con falda de crinolina, lleno de encaje y adornos a pesar de ser una prenda que se supone no se puede ver—, mientras tanto Miku la estaba ayudando con el corsé cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un Len en traje de gala.

El rubio portaba con galantería el saco color negro, cuyos botones dobles eran de un dorado similar al sol que hacia juego con el chaleco de forro plateado que cubría gran parte de su torso. La tela parecía pegarse a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, marcando las curvas de sus brazos y su bien formado pecho. El cuello de la camisa blanca estaba levantado, resultado de un listón de raso que envolvía su cuello delicadamente hasta caer como una cascada por su clavícula y perderse en las profundidades del saco.

Len, a diferencia de Miku, tomó la situación con naturalidad. No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer en ropa interior, y tampoco sería la última

—Solo venia a avisarles que el carruaje ya esta aquí —dijo aun de espaldas.

Algo en su interior le decía que no volteara, o de lo contrario lo pagaría muy caro. Escuchó una respiración rasposa y pesada, similar al que producen los animales al estar listos para atacar.

—¿ Y no podías tocar la puerta antes? —reclamó Miku furiosa. Como acto reflejo tomo el objeto más cercano, una zapatilla que estaba por ahí, y sin vacilación lo arrojo a la cabeza de Len.

Más, en contra de sus deseos y expectativas, el chico lo esquivó. Esto solo logro hacer que su furia aumentara, tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearlo, sin embargo, una señorita no podía realizar semejante acto barbárico y poco elegante.

Su pobre Rin había sido ultrajada al ser vista en semejante estado de indecencia ¡Todo porque el idiota de Len no se había tomado la decencia de tocar la puerta! Por su parte, Rin no le dio gran importancia a tal suceso. Le daba igual que la viera así, después de todo no era como si le afectara aquello.

—¡ Largo de aquí! —gritó la mayor cerrando la puerta ruidosamente no sin antes lanzarle otra zapatilla a Len, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

Dios. Él no se tenía la culpa de que las mujeres se tardaran tanto en su arreglo personal, en especial cuando se trata de un evento formal con una hora fijada.

Bajó las escaleras maldiciendo a Miku en susurros casi inaudibles. Si ella lo llegara a escuchar lo mandaría directo a China de una sola patada, solo ella era capaz de convertir tal accidente en un crimen, además, no era como si estuviera interesado en el cuerpo de una de esas dos. Podía ser un vampiro, pero no estaba loco como para terminar enamorándose de una de ellas, sentía lastima de quien lo hiciera. En la planta baja Mikuo esperaba paciente a las dos chicas, quienes no daban muestras de bajar pronto.

—¿ Qué sucedió? —preguntó al acercase Len a él, tenía que ser sordo para no haber escuchado el alboroto de hacia unos minutos. Por una parte sintió lastima por Len, quien tenía que aguantar los constantes ataques nada disimulados de su hermana.

Mikuo, al igual que el rubio, vestía sus mejores galas dando un aire distinto al que normalmente brindaba. Había dejado atrás su apariencia sencilla cambiándola por el porte elegante de un caballero. Su vestimenta era algo más simple que la de Len, no obstante, tenía su propio encanto. Su saco estaba cerrado del lado derecho por botones plateados con ligeros, mientras las mangas terminaban en un dobladillo exuberante de algodón blanco con bordes de un turquesa agradable a la vista. La parte baja se abría con holanes por todos lados —siendo más largo en la parte posterior— dándole un toque inocente, al igual que el lazo en su cuello que se anudaba en un moño. Las botas de cuero negro le llegaban hasta la rodilla, con sus bordes de plata como la luz de la luna.

—Aun no están listas —respondió rodando los ojos.

Llevaban casi un mes y medio de convivir los cuatro en la mansión Kagamine, después de todo Miku se había negado a marcharse hasta que Len no lo hiciera, y él no podía hacerlo, pues Rin lo tenía atado como un perro.

Ella le había dicho que era su pista, pues aseguraba estar conectada a él de alguna forma, además de que lo retenía a su lado porque deseaba el conocimiento que él podía ofrecerle.

Cada noche ella solicitaba su presencia en el estudio, ahí platicaban horas y horas, o mejor dicho Len era interrogado horas y horas. Rin era una chica culta a pesar de vivir casi aislada de los demás, disfrutaba de los libros al igual que del conocimiento. El vampiro no se sorprendió mucho al conocer la fuente del saber del cual ella se alimentaba casi diario, pues el estudio de la mansión había sido completamente abastecido con libros de ciencia como de poesía. La mayor parte de los textos que se encontraban ahí databan de su tiempo como humano, aunque debía decir que durante su ausencia la biblioteca se había abastecido considerablemente, dando una de las razones de los gustos similares entre ambos chicos.

Al principio fue extraño para él tratar de llevar una vida relativamente normal, principalmente porque ya se había acostumbrado a la vida de vampiro nómada, sin embargo, había podido adaptarse al ambiente cotidiano de la vida en el campo. Después de todo ya había vivido una vida similar en sus inicios, cosa que ayudó a su proceso de adaptación. El más grande y fundamental problema era el alimentarse, puesto Rin había dejado en claro que si se atrevía a tocar a sus primos ella personalmente lo mataría, cosa que él no dudaba.

Ahora bien, Len nunca había probado sangre de animales, solo de humanos. En su experiencia nunca se planteó tal idea, era cierto que algunos vampiros llevaban aquella dieta, cosa que de cierto modo era considerado tabú entre los vampiros "normales", pero pesé a su odio así mismo por su condición nunca se había degradado de esa forma. Lo que lo dejaba con pocas opciones para conservar su modo de alimentación, pues como Rin había dicho, no le volvió a ofrecer su sangre. Len se las había arreglado para conseguir sangre humana regularmente, cosa que no fue fácil ya que no podía revelar su verdadera naturaleza a Miku y a Mikuo.

Mikuo suspiro resignado, de cierto modo ya se había acostumbrado a llegar tarde a los eventos sociales, cortesía de su querida hermana.

Los chicos esperaron un cuarto de hora más antes de que Miku anunciara que ya estaban listas para bajar. Sin embargo, Len nunca pensó que una de ellas sería capaz de dejarlo sin aliento, cosa irónica porque él no necesitaba respirar. Era cierto que había visto pasar más de tres siglos frente a sus ojos, lo que significaba que había visto un sinfín de mujeres hermosas, cuyo número disminuía considerablemente al tratarse de vampiresas, pero ninguna de ellas había sido capaz de llamar su atención. En toda su vida, tanto humana como vampira, ningún persona del sexo opuesto había logrado ocupar su mente y mucho menos dejarlo embobado, pero ahora, una simple chica sin gracia ni encanto lo estaba haciendo.

En lo alto de las escaleras, brillante como el mismo sol, tan radiante y cegador, se encontraba Rin.

Su pequeño y delgado cuerpo se encontraba engalanado con un vestido negro con detalles en amarillo, cuyas mangas rectas dejaban al descubierto sus blancos hombros; en su pecho —no muy desarrollado honestamente— un gran moño reposaba, en cuyo centro una rosa amarilla se abría majestuosa. La cintura y torso estaban fuertemente ceñidos dejando ver sus curvas, mientras la falda caía pomposa ocultando sus piernas blancas. Su cabello, que siempre se encontraba suelto y adornado por pasadores, había sido recogido en una coleta alta dando un efecto distinto a su imagen aniñada. Un mechón de cabello rubio descendía a ambos lados de su rostro, mientras su flequillo era sujetado por dos pasadores negros con detalles de rosas.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tratar de apartar la vista de su tatara tatara tatara sobrina, más fracaso en el intento. Era como intentar apartar la vista de algo que has ansiado por tanto tiempo y que podría desaparecer con solo un parpadeo, tan efímero y frágil.

Debía ser su imaginación, ella no podía ser Rin. Ella era todo menos una señorita hecha y derecha. La chica frente a él lucia completamente diferente a la Rin que él conocía, su presencia daba un aire de sumisión e inocencia, sin embargo, proyectaba gran presencia. Lo último estaba bien, pero ¿Rin sumisa e inocente? ¡Qué locura! Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al pensar aquello, definitivamente tenía una alucinación. Tal vez la abstinencia a la sangre lo estaba dejando en ese estado, que deplorable se sentía.

Ella capturó su mirada, y por un instante se sintió extraño. El zafiro se halló a sí mismo, tal y como en un espejo. Se sostuvieron la mirada bastante tiempo, o al menos eso le pareció a Len. Había algo en la expresión de Rin que no pudo identificar concretamente, una expresión que nunca había visto en su rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo alguien sabio dijo que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, Len no creyó aquello, el alma no se podía reflejar en las pupilas y mucho menos en la mirada de una persona, sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro de que esa afirmación era en parte real. La azulosa mirada que Rin le devolvía reflejaba todo y a la vez nada. Una hermosa contradicción que absorbió al joven vampiro en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas ¿Cómo era posible que una chica como ella reflejara tanto tristeza como alegría? ¿Afecto como odio? ¿Soberbia y humildad?, No obstante, aun existía algo que faltaba, algo importante, pero antes de que pudiera descifrar de que se trataba ella aparto la vista.

¿Qué ocultaba Kagamine Rin de los demás? Se preguntó Len mientras seguía con su mirar los gestos de la chica, quien había comenzado a descender las escaleras con paso firme y digno. A su lado Miku la acompañaba; a diferencia de la rubia la mayor llevaba un vestido de color purpura. Sus mangas pomposas a la altura del hombro, descendían abriéndose como pétalos de flores con moños y pequeñas capas de encaje; en el pecho un moño de color lila daba paso a un escote pronunciado, para después bajar por una falda compuesta por varias capas de seda y lino, cada una adornada por encaje. Su cabello estaba suelto, aplacado por una diadema con los mismos adornos del vestido, que hacía juego con su collar hecho de listón y encaje.

Len se acercó al pie de las escaleras, y una vez que Rin llegó a su lado le tendió la mano acompañada de una sonrisa encantadora. La chica lo miró y sin titubear la tomó como muestra de cortesía, era obvio que en ella no funcionaban este tipo de métodos.

La Kagamine no era afecta a hacer demostraciones de afecto y mucho menos de alegría, sin embargo, dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Len, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco. Ella anteriormente interpretaba las muestras de educación y de cortesía de él como trucos sucios de hijos de la noche, acciones engañosas que solo inducían a caer en sus juegos, pero al parecer había cambiado un poco su forma de pensar, lo que le agrado a Len de cierto modo.

Después de todo, el tiempo que pasaban juntos por las noches había dado algunos frutos.

—¿ Los hicimos esperar mucho? —inquirió Miku alisando la falda de su vestido, mientras se miraba en el espejo de la estancia en busca de algún desperfecto en su maquillaje. Aunque como un adicional, vigilaba a través del reflejo que ese rubio idiota no hiciera nada malo a su prima.

Len estaba a punto de decir que sí, más Mikuo se le adelantó

—Por supuesto que no, si no han tardado nada —dijo con una sonrisa, pero en sus adentros aquellas palabras resonaban con sarcasmo palpable.

—Démonos prisa, no queremos hacer esperar a nuestro anfitrión —habló la mayor de los Hatsune mirando el reloj —. ¿No es así Rin? —inquirió con voz melosa, arrebatando a la rubia del lado de Len

Satisfecha al ver la reacción del chico —que por supuesto fue de enojo y odio— arrastró a su prima al jardín, no pensaba dejarla ni un minuto junto a ese inútil de Len. No iba a dejar que su trabajo de hacerla lucir tan hermosa fuera desechado con él, pensaba hacer todo lo posible porque Rin aprovechará aquella fiesta para establecer vínculos sociales favorables, y tal vez encontrar a un buen pretendiente.

Afuera el cochero los esperaba.

Él había sido contratado por Miku, puesto Rin no contaba con una carrosa y mucho menos con personal para manejarla. El hombre lucia contrariado, y ni hablar de su constante mirada de desprecio y temor a la princesa Kagamine, quien parecía no importarle tal trato. De cierto modo había sido engañado, si Miku le hubiera dicho que era familiar de Rin el hombre no hubiera aceptado, ya que era bien sabido del odio que los ciudadanos le tenían a la familia Kagamine al considerarla un nido de asquerosas brujas.

El eterno joven notó la forma en que el cochero miraba a Rin, casi clavándole un puñal en la espalda, cosa que lo irritó. Sin planearlo y más bien como acto instintivo, se acerco a la chica y la cubrió de la vista del hombre con su cuerpo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina, ocasionando que el pobre hombre temblara de pies a cabeza. Cuando Len se proponía ser aterrador realmente lo era.

Le irritaba el que las personas trataran así a Rin, pero más que nada le molestaba que ella no hiciera nada para evitarlo.

Ya lo había observado antes. Las veces en las que la había acompañado a la ciudad terminaban siendo blanco de cuchicheos y comentarios obscenos, incluso los comerciantes se negaban a venderles sus productos y les cerraban la puerta en las narices. En todos los casos ella no había protestado, solo se quedaba callada, se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba de ahí como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—Sube —ordenó a su compañera, quien obedeció elevando la falda de su vestido entre sus manos.

Ella no había notado lo sucedido, y si lo había hecho lo ignoró, como solía hacer con la mayoría de las cosas.

El carruaje era lo suficientemente espacioso para los cuatro, con sus asientos de terciopelo rojo y sus cortinas oscuras. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta detrás de sí, el relinchar de los caballos aviso que ya se habían comenzado a mover y la brisa nocturna afirmó aquello con su cálido rozar.

Soltó un suspiro hacía la ventana, no entendía como había accedido a asistir a esa fiesta. No había puesto un pie en reuniones sociales desde lo acontecido con Miki hacía mucho tiempo, y comenzar a hacerlo de nuevo a esas alturas no lo convencía. Aun perdido en sus pensamientos contradictorios dirigió su mirada zafiro a la oscuridad de la noche, perdiéndose en su propio reflejo y en el rostro de la chica junto a él.

La noche apenas iniciaba, y algo le decía que la velada sería bastante larga…

* * *

Desde un principio aquello no le pareció muy buena idea.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas desde el momento en que cruzaron el umbral del salón, el momento en el que los demás invitados los miraron con aversión y les reclamaron silenciosos su presencia ahí, el mismo momento en el cual el anfitrión de la mansión se acercó a ellos y con suficiencia se apoderó de la mano de Rin, dejando un beso oculto en su delicada mano.

La forma en la que él la miraba le incomodaba, tanto que incluso sintió unas ganas terribles de arrancarle los ojos allí mismo con tal de que dejara de verla. Meneó la cabeza en negativa ¿Desde cuándo deseaba arrancarle los ojos a cualquier humano que se le cruzara? Su estado debía ser famélico para comenzar a pensar en sangre, desmembramiento y muerte.

El hombre se había presentado así mismo como Kaito Shion, un caballero hijo de la familia que había desbancado a la suya en los pasados dos siglos. Era de esperarse, Rin le había comentado que después de que los días oscuros terminaran la familia y su renombre habían caído en picada, dejando a Neru como cabecilla de los Kagamine. Su intelecto había logrado mantener a flote una pequeña parte de su gloria, aunque esta fue en decadencia al morir ella.

La fiesta pareció retomar su ritmo tranquilo y sumiso una vez que Kaito anunció que los recién llegados eran amigos suyos, más eso no fue suficiente para calmar las ocasionales miradas de curiosidad y aversión que les lanzaban. Len se preguntaba el por qué Kaito los había invitado a esa fiesta de temporada, nunca antes se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, o al menos no según la información que Mikuo le dio. Rin no disfrutaba de hablar acerca de su vida en Bucarest, por lo que Len no se había atrevido a preguntar. Cuestiones personales, eran cuestiones personales y él las respetaba.

Mikuo le había dado un poco de información respecto a la situación actual, no era la gran cosa y tampoco relevante, solo una cucharada de lo que se rumoreaba por ahí. Él, al igual que Miku, no creía en la magia y cosas por el estilo. Eran más aficionados a las ciencias que a las leyendas vecinas, además de que desconocían realmente la razón del porque llamaban bruja a Rin. Eso de cierta forma alivio al chico, no deseaba que se enteraran de la horrible verdad de su familia, de los Kagamine, eso solo les traería dolor y pesar. Era fácil notar el cariño que los hermanos Hatsune sentían por Rin, para ellos era una hermana pequeña, una niña que necesitaba amor y cuidados, cosas que ellos le brindaban sin ninguna reserva.

Len había sido testigo de los actos silenciosos de Miku y Mikuo. De cómo ella limpiaba la mansión con una canción en sus labios, o de cómo cosía las cortinas y las servilletas con esmero. Mikuo empleaba sus conocimientos en carpintería y mecánica para devolver la vida a los muebles rotos y a los relojes parados. Todo con un solo fin: hacer mejor la vida de Rin.

Debía admitir que al principio los tomó por tontos ¿Cómo podían hacer eso por ella? Una persona cerrada y de un horrible carácter, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de la razón.

Amor

Ellos la amaban por quién era y no por lo que veían.

Una cualidad que Len admiraba de la humanidad. La capacidad de darlo todo por alguien aun cuando tus actos no sean apreciados, aun cuando proteger a esa persona signifique destruir una parte de ti, sacrificar la propia felicidad por la de otros, confiar ciegamente en alguien olvidándose de la pequeña probabilidad de ser traicionado. Esa esperanza siempre presente se pierde una vez que has visto la oscuridad latente que guardan las personas. Esa maldad que se esconde en lo más profundo de cada persona, esperando salir, si es que no ah sido exteriorizada.

Ahora frente a sus ojos un velo de oscuridad caía sobre él. Una oscuridad que devoraba toda la luz que alguna vez llego a vislumbrar y que podría llegar a ver.

Se sentía incapaz de muchas cosas, cosas que alguna vez anhelo como humano, cosas que perdió en el pasado. Su estado actual solo le permitía ver la oscuridad de los demás, un hecho que no era muy agradable. Ya no existía la certeza placentera de tener a alguien de confianza, en ese momento solo estaba seguro de algo: en cualquier momento alguien la clavaria un puñal en la espalda.

Sí, era lamentable tener ese pensamiento, esa clase de mentalidad. No obstante eso lo mantuvo vivo por mucho tiempo y aun lo seguía haciendo.

—Al parecer hay alguien quien gusta de la compañía de Rin —comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Len no necesito darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba, era suficiente con escuchar su voz cargada de regocijo y burla.

Eh ahí un puñal en su espalda, cortesía de Miku Hatsune, la persona más odiosa y detestable que había conocido.

Ambos chicos observaron cómo Kaito ponía especial atención a Rin, quien apenas parecía reparar en su presencia. El joven peliazul no la dejaba sola ni un minuto. Le hablaba y sonreía en coquetería disimulada, siempre caballeroso y cortes. Miku no lo culpaba, Rin era hermosa, una rosa amarilla entre rosas rojas. Lo único que dañaba sus atributos —dado que no solo era bella, sino también inteligente — era aquel mal nombre, aquel que cargaba como una cruz.

Len emitió una especie de gruñido, cosa que hizo que la chica se regocijará más.

Desde que Kaito había tomado prestada a Rin el pequeño rubio se había enfurruñado, a tal punto que no podía dejar de observarlos cada cinco minutos, ellos charlaban al otro lado del salón, ajenos a la mirada poco amigable de Len. Miku no estaba del todo segura de que iba la cosa, Rin le había dicho que el chico Shion se había ofrecido acompañarla después de ser atacada en la ciudad —por supuesto que la primera reacción de la Hatsune fue miedo e ira— cosa que había sido el principio de su corto vinculo. Pero eso no quedo allí, pues Kaito la visito de vez en cuando durante su ausencia, además de que se ofreció para acompañarla en sus visitas a la ciudad para después pasar a conversaciones a través de cartas.

Todo indicaba un buen rumbo en su relación, o lo que posiblemente podría llegar a ser una relación, puesto que Kaito había sido el primero en tratar a Rin como una persona, no como una bruja cuya presencia era molesta. Obviamente eso agradaba a Miku, quien temía que su prima siempre viviera en la soledad inducida por toda la ciudad.

—Mikuo ¿no crees que hacen una bonita pareja?

Su hermano asintió inocente a los planes de su hermana, quien había estado planeando la mejor forma de molestar a Len. Cosa que estaba logrando con mayor facilidad de lo que esperaba. No le costó mucho adivinar su punto débil, para ella siempre había sido un lobo vestido de oveja, esperando el momento justo para atacar.

—¿Qué te parece a ti Len? —inquirió con una sonrisa bajo la mirada de pocos amigos del rubio —, estoy segura que concordaras en que NUESTRA prima ah encontrado un buen caballero, después de todo también es la tuya ¿no?

Otro puñal en la espalda. Ya estaba comenzando a perder la cuenta de cuantos eran los clavados por Miku.

—Un caballero de maravilla —respondió con sarcasmo. No era mala idea emplear el arma de Rin en su conveniencia —, espero que pronto sigas sus pasos y te encuentres uno tu también Miku

Mikuo ahogó una risa detrás de su copa de vino, sabía que si se reía terminaría muerto. Miku por su parte estaba que echaba humos, su rostro adquirió un tono rojo del enojo mientras sus ojos se clavaban como cuchillos sobre el rubio. Len le sonrió de forma dulce, saboreando la victoria.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals ocasionando que las parejas se reunieran en la pista de baile. Involuntariamente Len volvió su vista hacia un punto en específico del salón, cosa que no encontró grato y mucho menos alentador. Junto a él los hermanos Hatsune habían desaparecido, probablemente motivamos por la música o por una que otra pareja.

Algo comenzó a burbujear en su interior. Bilis, no había duda.

Len solo atino a dar media vuelta y marcharse, incapaz de soportar estar ahí más tiempo. No le veía el caso a quedarse ahí parado como poste, desde un principio no tenia ánimos de asistir al baile. Más de una dama se le acerco durante su trayecto, más Len no se detuvo a saludarlas o aceptar sus cumplidos y posibles invitaciones a bailar, para él las humanas ya eran cosa del pasado.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía así?

Rin era una humana, era cierto que poseía linaje de hechiceras pero aun así era una simple humana, sin gracia ni encanto. No había razón alguna para molestarse. En primer lugar ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Miku solo trataba de hacerle una pasada, una cosa demasiado simple y trivial. Estaba sobreactuando, solo eso. Se había dejado llevar, después de todo no era como si le interesará Rin.

Se puso a reír ante ese pensamiento ¿él interesado en Rin? Eso no sucedería ni en mil años. La sed le estaba matando sus neuronas a un nivel alarmante. Tal vez necesitaba salir a cazar más seguido. Sí, eso debía de ser.

El aire fresco de la noche golpeo su rostro, sin embargo él no pareció notarlo. Los siglos habían ayudado a desarrollar una mayor sensibilidad a la inicial, ya que cuando se convirtió en vampiro dejo de sentir la mayor parte de las cosas, o tal vez solo era el hecho de que se había negado a sí mismo. Repudiándose continuamente, despreciándose por su actual estado. Len había ganado ciertas habilidades al volverse hijo de la noche, no negaba que algunas eran útiles, pero la mayor parte de la condición vampírica era una carga demasiado pesada para algunos.

Era una noche sin luna y estrellas, completamente oscura.

Incluso los animales permanecían silenciosos, tanto que solo el sonido de la música se escuchaba en todo el lugar. La orquesta ahora tocaba _la Traviata_, cosa que lo relajo un poco. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía, ignorando todos los demás sonidos de la fiesta, sumiéndose en un trance. Esa canción fue la última que bailó como el antiguo Len en un salón, la que estaba aprendiendo junto a Neru, quien tenía un especial afán por el vals. A pesar de tanto tiempo sin practicar recordaba los pasos. No era bueno en el baile pues siempre prefirió los libros sobre lo demás, sin embargo no era tan malo, aunque se oponía cuando era invitado en las fiestas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó alguien desde las sombras de las cortinas.

Len abrió los ojos para situarlos en el origen del sonido, la persona dio unos cuantos pasos más para salir al balcón, aunque eso no era necesario, él ya sabía quién era. Nadie pareció haber notado su ausencia, nadie excepto ella. Sus ojos relucieron en espera de una respuesta, pero Len no emitió ningún sonido y se volteo nuevamente hacia el jardín

—Deberías estar dentro, después de todo tu eres la razón por la que estamos aquí —dijo indiferente, perdiéndose en el horizonte de la bóveda celeste.

Rin se acercó a él con pasos lentos y se apoyo en el barandal en silencio.

Adentro la música seguía sonando al igual que el mudo sonido de las faldas y de los zapatos al bailar. Se sentía como si un muro invisible se hubiera levantado entre ellos y el salón de baile, una brecha entre dos mundos diferentes que se habían encontrado por descuido. La oscuridad los envolvió como una fiel cómplice, ocultándolos de los ojos curiosos.

—Prefiero estar aquí que permanecer ahí por más tiempo

Len la miro de reojo, ella lucia entretenida con algo que él no podía ver. Su delgado y pequeño cuerpo le recordaba al de una niña, y su mirada misteriosa le daba aire de mujer. No obstante, seguía actuando como una adolescente indiferente. Todo parecía darle igual, incluso aseguraría que encontraba aburrida la vida.

¿Qué anhelaba? ¿Existía un sueño que ella deseara? ¿Una meta?

Existían tantas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, ninguna pista de lo que pasaba por esa cabeza rubia.

—¿ Entonces por qué estamos aquí si tu no lo deseas? —preguntó incapaz de contener el interés. No por nada lo habían arrastrado allí

Ella se encogió de hombros causando que Len se irritara ante su muy elaborada respuesta

—No es como si hubiera una razón en especial —dijo después de algunos minutos de silencio, aun seguía observando lo que se encontraba bajo el balcón —. Simplemente me pareció una buena idea para pasar la noche

—Supongo que tu buena idea para pasar la noche es que todos los invitados te miren como un monstruo mientras susurran palabras llenas de odio dirigidas a ti —respondió Len de forma acida y cruel.

En ese momento quería herirla, lastimarla. Deseaba que viera lo que ella se esforzaba en ignorar, lo que los demás notaban y callaban para protegerla aun cuando eso los lastimara también. Era cierto que los hermanos Hatsune efectuaban actos de amor por Rin, sin embargo, también era cierto que sufrían por su causa.

Las lagrimas que ellos ocultaban por ella eran más grandes que las sonrisas que le dedicaban. Ellos sufrían por amor, un dolor tan noble que resultaba puro para alguien como él que pertenece a la oscuridad. Len los consideraba buenas personas en todo el sentido de la palabra —a excepción de Miku— por lo que no soportaba que ellos sufrieran por razones ajenas a sus vidas. Era un peso que ellos no debían cargar, una pena que no deberían conocer.

El que un ser querido sea tratado de la manera en que Rin era tratada es suficiente para herir el corazón, sin embargo, el que el ser querido no haga nada para evitarlo es la razón por la que se rompe. No son las burlas, las palabras o las acciones mal intencionadas, sino la poca voluntad para pelear (la resignación) la causante del dolor. Si Rin fuera consciente de lo que sus acciones arrastraban consigo tal vez dejaría de lado esa actitud tan destructiva, solo tal vez dejaría de hacer sufrir a las personas que la quieren.

Ella permaneció callada, igual de quieta que una estatua.

Len esperó algún reproche o comentario insolente, pero no aquel silencio cargado de incomodidad. Por un momento se sintió mal, tal vez se había sobrepasado al decir aquello, pero su pesar fue cambiado rápidamente por un mar de enojo al ver que ella había ignorado su comentario como solía hacer con todo.

Nadie ignoraba a Kagamine Len, de eso no había duda.

Sin delicadeza la tomo del brazo y la hizo mirarlo, enfrentar su mirada que llameaba en furia y deseo de una respuesta.

Ella se dejo doblegar como una muñeca de trapo, no hizo nada por apartarlo y mucho menos forcejeo por su libertad. La fuerza que el vampiro ejercía en su cuerpo era abrumadora, sin embargo, optó por no dejar ver el daño que le causaba. Ella no era débil y mucho menos una doncella en apuros, si él se atrevía a pasarse de listo lo mataría en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —inquirió entre dientes. No eran necesarias más palabras, estaba seguro que ella entendía a que se refería.

Por alguna extraña razón estaba furioso, sentía ira y enojo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —contraatacó la Kagamine con voz calmada —. ¿Qué prefiero vivir en la ignorancia para no salir lastimada o que me duele tanto el trato de los demás que prefiero pasarlo por alto? Pues déjame decirte que si tienes esa idea de mí, estas muy equivocado.

Len la miró como si la viera por primera vez en toda la noche.

Era impensable el que esa voz indiferente y fría perteneciera a la pequeña chica que yacía frente a él. Se había dejado llevar por la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban, había olvidado la verdadera naturaleza de Rin, la oscura y misteriosa heredera del legado Kagamine.

—Me es irrelevante el ser un objeto de burla o ser un demonio a los ojos de los demás —prosiguió al ver que el vampiro no dijo nada—. No te confundas vampiro, lo que ves es lo que soy. No hay una persona amable y mucho menos un corazón puro bajo mi forma de ser.

Ella decía la verdad.

La verdad que él percibió la primera vez que la vio en persona. El aura oscura que siempre la acompañaba era una muestra de ello, Rin era una chica inteligente —él mismo lo había comprobado— y hermosa, aunque no lo admitiera, pero a pesar de ello ella seguía actuando como si todo a su alrededor le diera lo mismo. No había rastro de piedad y mucho menos de bondad en su personalidad, solo indiferencia y frialdad.

Len no sabía que decir. Todo el enojo que sentía se había esfumado ante las palabras de Rin. Ella lo sabía, era consciente de todo el odio que la rodeaba, del desprecio que las personas sentían por ella, más sin embargo, lo aceptaba como si de un regalo se tratase.

La melodía flotó entre ambos como fragmentos de una conversación sin palabras, llenando el silencio que se formo nuevamente entre ellos.

Rin lo observaba esperando un nuevo comentario, pero al ver que el chico no diría nada más decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar a su tortuosa noche en compañía del anfitrión de la fiesta.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro. Miku y Mikuo deben estar preocupados —dicho aquello dio media vuelta y se acerco a la puerta, la luz deliño su cuerpo como si se tratase de un ángel, pero Len sabía que de eso no tenía nada—. Por cierto, si buscas alguien por quien preocuparte será mejor que busques a otra persona.

—No me preocupo por ti —respondió él de forma tajante

—Eso espero —susurró antes de desaparecer en la brillante luz que proyectaba el salón.

Volvió a quedar solo, envuelto en la oscuridad de la fría noche.

¿Qué clase de vida era esa? ¿Cómo podía vivir sabiendo que nadie en el mundo se interesaba por ella?

Trato de imaginar lo que sería crecer con ese estilo de vida. Tener el recordatorio constante de la aversión y repulsión que te tiene toda una ciudad, cada palabra, cada acción era como una pedrada. Lo solitario y doloroso que se sentiría el no tener ningún apoyo o a alguien a tú lado para enfrentar todo eso. Estaba seguro que alguien normal no lo soportaría, incluso el mismo hubiera buscado una salida fácil de aquella vida sin esperanza.

¿Entonces como lo soportaba?

Un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza:

Ella no estaba sola.

Tenía a Miku y a Mikuo. Rin pensaba en ellos, o al menos lo intentaba. Tal vez por eso había accedido a asistir a la fiesta, después de todo ella no era de ese tipo de personas, era de las que preferían quedarse en casa y de ser posible no salir nunca.

¿Realmente lo había hecho por los hermanos Hatsune?

No, no podía ser. Ella le había dejado en claro que solo pensaba en sí misma

¿Pero qué razón existía para dejarse ver en una fiesta en la cual sabía que sería mal recibida?

Solo una persona tenía la respuesta, pero estaba seguro que no se la diría.

Kagamine Rin era una chica difícil de entender, un misterio que él se había propuesto descifrar.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**& llegamos al fin de otro capitulo más. **

**Debo admitir que este es uno de mis favoritos. Amo la relación de Len y Rin, en especial el odio-odio de Miku y Len, me matan de risa.**

**Por fin entramos a la etapa de negación, la primera de muchas etapas que nos obligamos a no notar cuando sabemos que estamos cayendo a un abismo del cual no puedes salir. Len no es la excepción, pero tal vez Rin si.  
**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, lamentablemente no voy a poder contestarlos esta ocasión porque lo Troll de mi hermana ya casi me tira de la ventana, así que es todo por el momento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por cierto, date una vuelta por mi nueva historia 'In love' de LenxRin #PropagandaEverywhere si te gusta esta historia estoy segura que la amarás. Y si eres más fan de lo sobrenatural date una vuelta por Secret Love black ;D**

**¡Saludos y abrazos psicológicos a todos!**

**Gracias por leer. No olvides dejar review, me encantaría leer que te pareció el capitulo.**

**Hasta pronto**

**Pc fuera.**

**Amor&Paz**

**Fin**


End file.
